


Cookie Run X Reader Smut one shots

by Newgirl22



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgirl22/pseuds/Newgirl22
Summary: A bunch of Cookie Run X reader smut oneshots, please enjoy the chapters, and I'll let you know when doing requests~
Relationships: reader cookie/cannon cookie
Comments: 50
Kudos: 126





	1. A wandering squire (Fire Spirit X Female Squire! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So first official work of this one, let's see how well I do~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you probably didn't notice, I'm a bit of a hoe for Fire Spirit XD That being said, let's get into it~)

"Welp...here goes everything I guess," you looked up at the entrance of Dragon Valley. A place your older brother Knight Cookie warned you NOT to go to. Not only for its dangers, but also because he felt there was 'no place for a young squire to be wandering there, especially if they're a young lady'.

Hmph. Young lady your ass! You weren't a little girl anymore, you were at least in your early twenties now! And besides, you wanted to do stuff like adventuring and seeing what was out there. Staying in a castle all the time was not your idea of fun really.

So when no one was looking, you took a spare pair of amor that squires wore and ventured off toward the Dragon's Valley. Hey, they said it was a place to see Dragons, dinosaurs, and also rare jewels and metals...who wouldn't want to see those?

You were beginning to explore and look around the caves and tunnels when you paused in thought. "Okay...so Knight said Pitaya Dragon and the Mala Sauce Tribe lived here along with minor dragons...who else lived here now?"

You mused for awhile, shrugged and said "Eh, can't be anyone important...might as well look around more," Was it just you then though, or did the temperature grow...hotter? As if someone was annoyed with your comment? Eh, probably just you, temperatures were known to flare up here in Dragon Valley. 

Anyhow, you began to explore deeper, and got to a volcano like area. Thank goodness for your armor, otherwise you're sure you'd be burning up by now. Still, you can't shake this feeling you're being followed right now. 

Again, you shrugged it off as you being paranoid and went inside a nearby cave to cool off the time being. And to get out of the sun. Well...it was only slightly cooler in here, but it will have to do. You leaned against a wall and sighed, looking about. "Well...might as well explore while I'm here," you mused, taking you helmet off momentarily and putting it to the side. Well...it was cool enough in the cave to take it off at least. And you were sweating.

You took a look around then. The cave had reddish brown walls, and bits of silver, gold, and jewels glistened amongst them. "Wow..." you muttered. Rather impressed, until you saw a pretty red bead...laying in the middle of the room. "Hm? Oh, this looks interesting," 

You walked over and picked it up, glancing at it. "Huh...seems spiritual in a way. Maybe Knight knows more on this?" you start to put it in your sack you bought when the temperature...suddenly rises? And so soon? You begin to turn around when you find yourself being slammed into the cave wall from behind, making you cough and gasp on impact as you collide into it.

You dropped the bead you were holding, but your assailant caught it from behind you. "So what's this now?" a smug but annoyed sounding voice said from behind you. "Not only has a squire never heard of me, but they DARE steal what's mine? My red dragon bead?"

You were able to turn slowly behind you and gasp. There was a cookie, tailored in a red spandex like suit, black and yellow cape, and had flames on his head instead of hair. His appearance seemed familiar, but that wasn't the main point right now.

"Let me go!" you struggled in the cookie's hold. "You're holding the young squire of Knight Cookie, and consequences for harming me will be dealt out!" 

"So Knight has a squire now?" the cookie asked, sounding slightly amused now as he turned you around to face him. "Knowing how uptight he is, probably explains why you never heard of me. Name's Fire Spirit, the blazing inferno of Dragon's Valley. And one of the few people to walk away from making a deal with the red dragon~" 

"Oh...now I'm starting to remember," you mused, deep in thought. You then decided to be cheeky and add "Knight said you're annoying though. Like, really annoying."

You watch Fire Spirit blink, then ask "Wait, so he does talk about me?" "Sometimes, when he's ranting," you said with a small chuckle. "If I do something wrong, he'll say something akin to 'Do you want to end up like Fire Spirit missy?'"

''Wow, way to use me as a role model Knight," Fire Spirit muttered before raising an eyebrow at you. "Wait....you're a girl?" 

"Yeah...is that a problem?" You snapped a bit. His eyes narrowed a bit more, and you realize as a legendary, you should show him a little more respect. "I don't have a problem with it, but I find it odd because female squires must have either really good connections or must be really strong and bold in order to qualify for one. And no offense, but based on your physical physic, well..." 

"Hey! I'm just as strong and brave as my brother, thank you!" Your cheeks puffed a bit with indignation. 

"And your brother happens to be who? Knight Cookie?" Fire Spirit said in an almost mocking tone, making you fume more. "Yes actually, he is." you snipped back, making him blink...before laughing quite a bit, making you confused.

"Aw, that's just adorable now~!" he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "And is the little sister trying to be like her older brother now? Hunting dragons and such?" 

You blinked. "Well...no actually. I don't want to hunt dragons. I became a squire to be strong enough to protect my friends, like my brother. However the dragon hunting part? No thanks." 

Your answer seemed to surprise Fire Spirit, laughter and mockery subsiding for the moment. "And why not if I may ask?" he circled around you then. "Dragons happen to cause destruction and havoc if in a certain mood...why not go up to arms against them?"

"I am aware they cause havoc at times," you answered. "But I am also aware they can be reasoned with too. Be it by words or actions," 

Fire Spirit stared at you for some time before smirking, floating about with his hands behind his head. "You're not that bad shorty," he said, twirling the staff he had then, jewel from before now in it. "At first I thought you were just a typical power hungry seeking knight, but you proved different...at least so far."

"Oh...thanks," you said, not sure how to take it. You then looked up at him. "I know you're name, but you don't know mine. It's (Y/N),"

"(Y/N), huh?" Fire Spirit said. "I think I'll call you (Nickname/N/N) for now, as it's cuter. Or at the least, shorty is still a good nickname~" 

You felt yourself fume again. "I am NOT cute!" you hissed, but that made him laugh again and pinch your cheek. "Ah trust me (N/N), I think we're gonna get along just fine~"

~~~~~~~~~~~

So, a few weeks fly by, and then it turns to months with how much you visit the Dragon's Valley to either do tasks/quests, or just to explore around in general and marvel at the place. A lot of these times, you'd run into Fire Spirit, who made it then a personal mission to be your 'guide' as you went about the place.

At first, you were annoyed. Not really understanding why he was insisting on following about. All he did really was flirt, tease, and do flips and other tricks around you, most likely showing off. You decided to not ignore him though since it was rude and at least talk to him, ask questions about things and such. A lot of which he was happy to answer and show you if need be even.

Then you began to slowly piece why he was like this. He was really lonely for one thing; not many people could withstand the heat here, and the only company in the Valley were Dragons, Dinosaurs, and the Mala Sauce tribe if you were lucky to find some. So seeing you, a young squire on quests for adventure, fun, or just exploring, seemed like a good companion to be around. 

And you later realized...you didn't mind it. Being around him, him talking to, listening to some of his stories, jokes, flirtations even. He was actually a really nice guy once you got past the fact he was a legendary. And also part dragon. Oh yeah, his father was the Great Red Dragon, Pitaya Dragon Cookie. He and his father didn't always get along though, something you thought was sad. You thought it was the main reason at first Fire Spirit didn't take you to meet him. 

When you asked about it though, he turned and gave you a stern look. "I'm going to be very direct about this (Y/n)," he said. When he called you full name, it was serious. "The reason I'm not taking you too him isn't because we butt heads at times. Like most fathers and sons, we then brush it off and go back to normal. No, the main reason why, is when he'll sense your Knight's younger sister, and a squire at that, he'll torment you. Just to get back at Knight for going up against him, and cutting off part of his tail."

"Oh..." You nodded and looked down. That day, you and Fire Spirit were at his home. Which was basically a rocky fiery castle, but it wasn't too bad. Had a lot of bedrooms, a kitchen, a game room (didn't know Fire Spirit was an pro gamer), a sauna, a hot springs bathroom, a lava pool room (helps him rejuvenate his powers), a study room, and a movie room. Oh, and a living room too, which is where you both were currently.

"I guess it's a bit late for Knight to apologize?" you asked while trying to crack a smile at the joke. This made Fire Spirit show a bit of a smile himself. "Well, not unless he wants to be burnt to cinders Shorty," 

You snorted a bit at the nickname. "Short enough to kick your butt at least," you smirked a bit to yourself before going back to watch tv...only for Fire Spirit to tackle you over on the couch and pin your wrists down, a playful growl emitting from his throat. 

"Sorry, you wanna start somethin'?" he growled out, you sticking your tongue out in response. "You heard what I said Fire Spirit, I can still-eeheehehehehheheehe~!!" you began squealing then. As Fire Spirit used the moment to blow a raspberry in between your shoulder and make, making you giggle uncontrollably.

"C'mon thahahaha's no fair~!"

He gave you a mischievous look before drawing back then. "All right, fair enoug-OOOOF!'' he gasped out as you then tackled him onto the floor. Both of you mock wrestling now while trying to avoid furniture on the floor. 

"You little~!" Fire Spirit tried climbing on top you then. You used it to your advantage though and rolled him over at a precise moment before pinning him down then. "See~? Told you I could kick your butt-eep!" 

You gasped out feeling the smack of a dragon's tail, making you look back to see Fire Spirit had taken out his partial dragon form (meaning he has wings, horns, and tail of a dragon). "Metamorphically maybe, but I did it to you literally," he grinned a bit despite being pinned. 

You gave a grumble and move you leg to try and pin down Fire Spirit's tail. He grinned, kicked his own leg out to make you lose balance. You yelped and lost grip and he in turn rolled you over, you being the pinned down one once more. "Gotcha~"

You yelp a bit falling on your back again, and blush when you felt the pressure of Fire Spirit's body on yours now. Pinning you in a..kind of intimate way? Maybe he doesn't realize it. You tease back then. "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it~?"

Fire Spirit blinked at the response at first, not expecting it before smirking a bit. "Well...I could do a lot of things....I could do another raspberry, I could tickle torture you, I could just stare at your cute pretty face all day, or...." His face went a little bit closer. "I could kiss you. Right here, right now~"

"Kiss me?" You blinked, but then looked up at him. For a long time, after the two of you became friends, you began to grow feelings for him. Would kissing him be? "Is it okay? For you to do it then?" 

Fire Spirit blinked, surprised you said that. Before nodding gently. "Only if you're all right with it." You nodded, gently reaching your hands to embrace his shoulders better for contact.

You felt heat radiate off him as he leaned in slowly, before your lips made contact. You almost shivered at how soft and gentle his lips were. And how he tasted a mix of woodsmoke, honey, and sweet potato at the same time. Your tongues met, and you waggled yours around his curiously. Turns out, even his tongue was fork like, same as a dragons.

His forked tongue flicked at yours playfully, and the two of you explored one another's mouths. You both pulled for air then, gasping and then looking at one another. You saw in his eyes that well...depending on what happened now, things would be different between you two.

"That was....nice," he said after a moment of silence, looking at you. "Had no idea a squire would taste of lavender and sweet cakes," he said, smiling. Not a smirk, a smile. Made you blush seeing it...when did it become criminal to be that cute?

"Likewise, a legendary can taste of woodsmoke, honey, and sweet potatoes," you smiled back, his turn to blush now and look down at you. It turned back to the smile though, and you reached up to stroke his face gently. 

He gently touched the hand and looked down at you. You still feeling the pressure of him laying upon you, but it was more comforting than awkward at this point. "Do...do you want me to get off?" he asked then. "...Could we do this in a...private room?" you asked. While it was just the two of them, don't want someone possibly barging in on them now. 

Fire Spirit nodded and got up, scooping you up bridal style. "Main bedroom then," he whispered in your ear, carrying you over to it. It was....quite beautiful actually. A lot of red in it. (https://images.app.goo.gl/cMVNoeG3inYCPUN3A) "Oh wow...." you muttered before Fire Spirit gently laid you on the bed then.

You kicked off your shoes and socks as he climbed in next to you then (he don't wear shoes XD). "How far...do you want to take this exactly?" he asked you, tilting your chin towards him. Voice serious and gentle at the same time. 

"As far as you're comfortable with," you reply back, before looking at him. "Fire Spirit...before we begin, I want you to know something first," you said, straightening out first before looking at him. "I've liked you for a really long time. And I'm not talking about liking as a friend. So if we're going to do this, then I want you to tell me if you feel the same or not...and if not, I'll stop here." 

He blinked once, before capturing your lips gently once more. "Silly girl," he said softly. "If I didn't feel the same, I wouldn't have offered to kiss you in the first place," 

You felt yourself blush a little and hid your face shyly in his chest. He chuckled and gently lifted your face toward him with his finger. "I love you, and want you to be happy too (Y/N)," he said softly, you nodding then. "I love you too..." you drew out, very gently kissing him again.

He returned the kiss, holding you close to him before nuzzling the crack of your neck. You giggled, and he smirked and pushed you down on the bed. He crawled over on top of you again, and you pulled him down on you. Both of you going from sweet kissing to passionately making out then, tongues going all out over another. His hands caressing your back and hair, and you doing the same (yeah, you can touch his hair, it only burns when he wants it to).

Fire Spirit paused and went over toward where your caliber armory pants were, gently sliding them down then. You looked over, puzzled until you saw him pull your panties down then. "Fire Spirit, what are you-?" 

You gasp when you feel something at your entrance. It felt warm, slick, slimy...you realize it was his tongue. Oh...he's eating you out! "A-Ah~!" you give out a moan, feeling it fork around your outer area before plunging inside your walls then. "O-Ooh~!!"

You were gripping the bedsheets now. The feeling felt foreign, invading, but so good at the same time. You looked with one eye, clearly seeing Fire Spirit enjoying that he was eating you out, his own eyes peering up and giving a wink as he got back to it. You squealed feeling his tongue flick over a certain spot, making you arch your back a bit then. "Mm...it feels good Fire Spirit~'' you were able to drool out.

He responded by stroking your leg up and down, still caught up in his own work then. You decided to compliment and help out by petting his head, encouraging him more to do it. You heard a chuckle as he removed his tongue and drew back then, making you whine. "Why'd you stop for?!"

"Sh, not done yet little treasure," he smirked as his hand went near your entrance then. "Just switching it up~" You gasped again then...feeling two of his fingers do a scissor motion near your entrance before feeling them enter, making a scissoring motion.

"!!!" Your eyes widened and body trembled at the feeling. A bit painful at first, then pleasurable. "Mm...you're gonna make me come all ready~" you whined laughed, him laughing as well before going with the motion. "Looking forward to it, shorty~"

You smiled before feeling a knotted feeling. "A-Ah, I'm going to!" You felt your walls clench as your squirted on his fingers then, climaxing. He pulled out, smirking and licking his hand to clean off the juice. "Mm, tasty~"

You giggled and started to sit up then. Going to take your shirt off. Fire Spirit decided to help you there, gently pushing your shirt down as you unbuttoned it. His eyes went over your body and did an approving wolf whistle. "Nice...a training warrior but clearly having her feminine charm and features~" 

He gently began to toy with and play with your breasts then, making you gasp out, but also giving you an idea. You could see a small buddy of his beginning to form in his spandex's lower region. You smirk, gently stop Fire Spirit's groping, and lay him down then. He raises an eyebrow but doesn't stop you. 

You smirked, unzipping him then and his member shot straight out. "Oh wow...that's...that's big," you mused, looking at it. It looked long, a bit scaly, and lizard like even. But also really smooth as well. You place both your breasts on each side of the member and began to rub them up and down then.

You could hear pleased grunts coming up from him as he laid back on the bed, head in pillow. You smiled, seeing him like this before going on. Seeing the head of the member, you began to lick it, then carefully placed it in your mouth, sucking and bobbing it as much as you could.

"Fuck...oh (Y/N)....fuck....ah~!!" Fire Spirit moaned, feeling what you were doing. You felt some pride, seeing a legendary wither and crumble at your touch, at your love like this. You stopped sucking to smirk at him. "Someone's enjoying himself~" you smiled before going back to it. 

Fire Spirit sat up and grabbed your head, pushing it down to the furthest it could be now with your breasts still there, almost deep throating and making you gag. "Take the whole thing squire~" he smirked, watching you. God, you were adorable~ "Take it all, prove your worth~" 

"Mmmph~" you moaned out, taking as much as you can and bobbing up and down, still pressing and rubbing your breasts to his cock. He smirked while still holding your head to help, grunting in pleasure at your breast and mouth work. 

He grunted a bit more, and you felt his member pulse. "I'm going to come now squire....get ready to be filled up~!" You felt streams of cum shoot into your mouth, making you gag and cough, some of it spilling out of your mouth onto your breasts and onto his area as well. "Ah.." you were able to swallow and taste the cum he had. 

"Tastes bitter but...spicy?" you were puzzled but not unpleased. You look over at Fire Spirit, who was sitting up, looking quite pleased with himself on what you too did. "Heh, my lava flow is as unpredictable as my flames~" he gave a lewd joke, making you giggle then. 

You then laid back then, spreading your legs to him. "So...should we start the main event then?" you asked shyly. He blushed a bit and nodded. "All right, let me just..." he removed the rest of his spandex and his cape, just as bear as you now. You blushed, seeing how toned and muscular he was on his body. And well, if he was erect before, man...the foreplay and tit job must have really turned him on. 

He smirked, seeing you watching him and crawled over you. "Like what you see~?" he asked sweetly. You nodded and looked up, his face an inch from yours. You blushed a bit and closed your eyes. "All right, I know it's gonna hurt when you enter," you said softly. "Can you distract me before that?"

He nodded. "Of course my little treasure," he whispered, gently kissing you then. You smiled, embracing him into the kiss...before feeling a surging pain in your nether regions. You whimpered, small tears forming in your eyes. His tongue gently lapped up the moisture from your eyes, caressing your face then. "Let me know when your ready for me to move," he said.

After a few minutes of adjusting, you nodded. "You can move now," you said, and he began to thrust in and out of you then. Strong, hard, but slowly at first. You moaned at each thrust, squeaking at others, and gasped out when he started going faster. "Oh...oh~!!" 

He smirked hearing you moan out and leaned forward, sucking on your breast and placing one of your legs over his shoulder, for deeper access. "Mmmm~ " "Enjoying yourself squire~?" "Y-Yes... yes my lord," you muttered, not realizing you said a kink. Something which surprised but still pleased Fire Spirit, him optioning to go faster then. "Well then squire...keep this up and a reward will be given you you~" he whispered the last bit in your ear seductively, nibbling your ear. 

You moaned out, getting turned on yourself and feeling yourself move your hips, trying to meet his thrusts now. This gave him a ego boost, and him wanting to go faster to connect to your thrusts. "Mmrph...keep up with me little squire, keep up~!!" "Little? I'll show you~!!" you growled out, taking the leg around his shoulder and wrapping it around his waist, along with the other leg. 

Both of your thrusts meeting and the both of you mixing in your noises with pleasurable grunts, growls, and yelps in there. Your hands reaching for Fire Spirit's back and clawing him, wanting to feel every bit of him. He hissed out in pleasure in turn, going for your neck and nibbling and biting you, giving you plenty of hickeys on your shoulder, neck, and elbow. 

"Mm...you're doing so good squire....taking every thrust I'm dishing out. I know...you'll make a fine knight someday...mmm~!!" Fire Spirit said, grunting and thrusting hard. You can tell he was about to come, and so were you. "Oh...Lord Fire Spirit please...please come inside me...make me yours~!" "...As you wish, my treasure~" he growled out, thrusting inside you one more time. You felt his hot, streaming cum go inside you, filling you up. You felt yourself come in after, you screaming Fire Spirit's name as you did so. 

Both of you collapsed then, panting and looking up at each other. You could feel his cum leaking out of you, as well as some of your own juices on his member. He smiled and looking down on you, kissing your lips gently and pulling out, rolling off you then, laying next to you. "That was...wow," he said softly, looking at you and gently touching your face then. 

You took that as an invite to snuggle up to him, cuddling close to the side before deciding to lay down on him. He smiled, not at all minding the contact while you rested your head on his shoulder and chest, the both of you in the glow of the aftermath.

"Sleep now my treasure," he said softly. You smiled, figuring it was gonna be a new nickname for you and closed your eyes, feeling at peace now. Maybe you weren't an official knight yet, but at least you got a lord before any of the other squires. Wandering that one day wasn't such a bad idea after all~

~~~~~~

Wow...this was a long one~ Hope you enjoyed~


	2. A day in the Forest (Wind Archer X Forester! Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: For those who don't know what a forester is, a forester is a person who helps with the wildlife and ecosystem of the forest, making sure it's well. With that being said, enjoy the chapter now~)

You felt the rays of sun hit you before you opened your eyes to awaken to a new day. You smiled, looking about before moving sit up, rubbing your eyes. The birds tweeting outside announcing the arrival of a new day.

"All right," you said to no one in particular. "I'm up," You got up, getting dressed and making the bed. You then proceeded to make yourself a small breakfast of toast and bacon with herbal tea, and did the dishes afterwards. Afterword, you lay out your basket to put in your tools for helping the forest and a small lunch of watercress and egg sandwiches with water and mini crab cakes.

"I'm out now," you said again to no one, but just a way of assurance. You decided to go on your daily rounds. Checking the trees, measuring the plants, making sure the animals of the woods would be okay, and removing any possible traps poachers left. 

Upon around 12 noon, you decided to sit in a small grove to have your lunch. As you began to eat, you felt a small chill of the wind, and a presence nearby. You smiled, knowing full well who it was before looking up. Seeing a pair of green eyes watching you from nearby.

"Hello Wind Archer," you greeted the Millennial Tree's guardian. Said guardian giving you a silent nod as he stepped out from the grove's bushes, sitting nearby you then.

"Did the normal patrol go okay?" you asked him then. He nodded, looking about before looking back at you. "The animals and plants were okay today?" he asked you then. Speaking up now in his low but soothing voice.

"Yes they were," You nodded then, leaning back against the tree and eating still. You offer one of the sandwiches to Wind Archer, and he shakes his head. "No thank you." "Ah, if you say so," you notice him looking at one of the crab cakes then. "If you want, you can try it."

"This is one of Sea Fairy's foods, right?" he asked, observing it still before nibbling it slightly. He made a confused face. "It tastes....meaty? But a little salty..." You giggled at his confused face before saying "They're called crab cakes. Made from meat of crab, with breadcrumbs, onions, and shiitake mushrooms." "Ah..." Wind Archer nodded in understanding there before continuing to nibble on his.

After the lunch break, the two of you continued talking and lunch while walking around the forest. After a bit, you look over at Wind Archer. He was staring up at some trees and the flowers blooming on it, and it made you smile, seeing him happy. You went to stand next to him, hand gently brushing his side by accident.

You saw him flinch, but heard a bit of a chuckle as well then. You looked over at Wind Archer, puzzled. "Are you all right?" 

"Hm?" he looked over at you and then looked down, a small blush coming on his face. "Yes I am...just ticklish in those spots is all," You nodded a bit, quirking your eyebrow. "Ticklish hun?" you said with a small smirk then. 

He noticed the look and said in a warning tone, "Don't even think about it," followed by backing off a bit.

To which you gave an innocent look. "Whatever do you mean Wind Archer~?" you replied in a cute tone. He gave you a look before turning away a second to listen to what the leaves said. You took the moment then to pounce on him. Making him shriek as the two of you tussled about on the ground floor. 

"Forester I swear don't-!" Wind Archer tried to push you off. You wouldn't let that, as you began tickling him. This caused him to shriek again and curl up, laughing and trying to get away. "(Y/N), stop it~!!"

"Aw, but you seem so happy Wind Archer~" you giggled a bit yourself, your hands dancing lightly around his hips, sides, under arms, and other ticklish spots. "You really don't play fair~!" Wind Archer said in between laughter. "Nope~"

Wind Archer was able to break free then and stood up, hopping a bit in place before you scrambled up yourself then. "An unwise move to ambush me as such," he growled in a playful tone. "I hope you're ready for the punishment you face,"

You stuck your tongue out playfully. "You're gonna have to catch me first~" you said, taking off running. You were quick, nimble too, but you learnt a lot from the forest from Wind Archer. You knew it wouldn't be long before he caught up-

"Boo~"

You squealed in both shock and excitement as Wind Archer tackled you down then, both of you tumbling down a hill into another hidden grove. After a brief wrestling match, Wind Archer pinned you down, before preceding to tickle you in the same manner you did him. "Pay back time Forester," he smirked. You squirmed and wormed, giggling and trying to get away. No use...it was clear Wind Archer wanted you to go through your 'punishment'. 

"Windy windy please, stop~! I learnt my lesson~!" you giggled and pushed against him gently. Didn't do much considering he's bigger and stronger than you. "You're not going to learn unless I do it fully....and I do mean all the way fully," he muttered the last bit before getting on top of you, straddling your hips. You looked up, surprised.

"Windy?" "As I said, punishment," he said before grabbing you hands and pinning them down in one hand. Then keeping your hands above your head, he used his magic to make vines appear and bind your wrists, his hands beginning to gently rub your side up and down. You blush...oh, this is what he meant by punishment. Well, you didn't mind...and it wasn't the first time you two did this, with you experimenting with him in the past.

You felt his hands roam your body and carefully undo your shirt then, making you blush as you looked on. "H-Heh, see something you like there~?" you flirted a bit. He raised an eyebrow but smirked, fully opening the shirt and looking at your breasts and bra. "Mm...so far, I am." he responded before his hand reached and took the bra off, fully exposing your breasts. 

"Eeep~!" you squealed feeling the cold wind against your breasts, Wind Archer now slipping your shirt and bra off fully. Smirking, he began to massage both breasts then, kneading one while leaning over and sucking on the other. "A-Ah....~" you moaned out, leaning back and panting. Oh man...this felt good. So good~

He soon switched and gave the opposite breast each treatment. You moaned, feeling your legs clamp against his hips in want and need, looking up. He looked at you in surprise, but smirked seeing you were affected this way. He leaned back a bit, pulling his pants down then, revealing his erect member. He grabbed you and gently pulled you toward it. "Suck," he said. 

You didn't hesitate, grabbing the dick with you mouth, licking the top at first and then taking it fully. Bobbing up and down and experimentally before getting a steady pace on it. You could hear Wind Archer grunt, shivering a bit before holding onto your head to get deeper then. "More," he grunted out. "M-Mmfh," you moaned, getting deep throated at this point, but doing your best to keep up. 

You could feel Wind Archer petting your head and whispering praises as you did so, before you felt him pulsing. "U-Ugh...I'm going to cum," he muttered, you feeling his stream go in your mouth. You coughed and swallowed what you could, him taking his member from your mouth and laying you back down.

"Good job, you're taking your punishment so well," he cooed, taking a moment to slide you pants and panties off then. "What exactly is my punishment?" You asked. "Because I'm enjoying myself," "The fact you're not allowed to touch me right now...that's your punishment," he smirked back up at you, making you blush and whine abit. You were still tied up. "Mm..."

He just chuckled and positioned yourself near your entrance. He then checked, making sure you were moist enough. "Mm...all ready all wet and ready for me hm~?" he smiled before adjusting back to the position again. You gave a small nod before feeling him penetrate you. You gave a small gasp, feeling him go all the way in and hovering, panting. "A-Ah...so tight~" he muttered before looking at you. Waiting for the okay to go.

You nodded, and you felt him thrusting in and out of you then. Going slow at first, and then picking up the pace. You whined, wanting to touch him, pull him closer. Wanting to love him and his touch. "Ugh....Windy...." you moaned out. 

"Speak up, can't hear you all the way from the dirt," he chuckled, going fast and hard now. You moaned out, head rolling back and drooling. "Ah....ah, Windy~!" you moaned out louder. "Pl-Please go harder, please~! I know I've been bad, but please, punish me~!!" 

That really seemed to turn him on, and you felt him thrust more and more now, growling even a bit as he hovered over you more, grabbing your legs and wrapping them around his waist for deeper access. "Ah, ah, ah~!" you moaned out, Wind Archer leaning over and biting your neck, leaving small hickeys and love bites. 

"You're mine, you here me~?!" he growled out sensually before feeling himself tighten up again. "Gonna come,'' he muttered before sitting up, grabbing and positioning you so you'd be sitting on his lap, angled, and felt him cum again inside you. You moaned out, feeling yourself climax and shudder then, slumping against him and panting. Both of you were panting, feeling him embrace you gently and take off your vine bindings. 

"You took your punishment well," Wind Archer said, you smiling and holding onto him then. "M-may I?" you asked, asking to give him a ride. He looked surprised, but smiled and leaned back. "Bold of you to want to ride the wind," he said mischievously. 

You smiled yourself before taking a moment to lift yourself up and down on him. You moaned, feeling the excitement and rush you felt then and continued on, looking down at Wind Archer. His expression relaxed and pleased, hands behind his head as he watched the show you were giving him. 

You looked down, smirking at him a bit then before stopping. Making him look up and pout in annoyance. "Who said you could stop?" "Don't know what you mean," you said. "Just making sure the next position is nice too~" You said, beginning to carefully lay down on him then, getting in reverse missionary position before rising yourself up and down on him again. "Mm...~"

He gasped out, blushing a bit at the imtimacy of the position and grabbing your hips now, helping you get deeper access. "Yes, yes....that's it," you heard him mutter. You leaned forward then, tentively kissing him on the lips before embracing him while in the act. He hesitated a moment before returning the kiss full force, his tongue going in and both of you had a tongue war. He won and you allowed him to explore your mouth, every corner, crevice went touched.

You felt him gently roll the both of you over so he was on top once more, still thrusting in and out while keeping the kiss up. "Mmm...mmmm~!" you could hear yourself and him both moan out more, and your legs and arms clung to him more, wanting him closer, wanting to feel not just the passion, but the intimacy. "W-Windy," you gasped out. "Windy, I don't think I can last much longer~"

"Same, come." The archer replied, and you felt the knot in your stomach burst out and explode, getting you juices on his member. This triggered him to do the same with you, both stopping and panting again, resting upon the other.

He looked down, blushing a bit at the mess and cleaned it up. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't think I'd come so much," You blushed and rolled next to him. "It happens," You whispered, snuggling now. He smiled a bit before also cuddling, both of you pretty tired now. "That was nice," you whispered. "Not like you to start the mood really..." "Well," he blushed. "I was hoping to show affection in a way...Fire Spirit said this was one,"

You raised and eyebrow but smiled. "He's not wrong," you admitted. Was nice seeing him take the intitiative there. "I love you the way you are though, don't forget it," you said, eyes drifting off to sleep. Wind Archer blushed, maybe you didn't realize you confessed, but either way...wasn't like he didn't feel the same. "I love you too, (Y/N)." He kissed your forehead and shortly after, he fell asleep.


	3. Heated Nights (Fire Spirit X Squire Female! Reader Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: After some thinking I decided to do a part two to the squire one. Really liked how it turned out and all. Also work kept me busy, so sorry about the delay. Anyhow, please enjoy~!)

You took a cautious look around the entrance of Dragon's Valley before smiling and entering the Valley then. You certainly enjoyed wandering here more often now...especially since now you and Fire Spirit turned your friendship into...something more, one could say. 

Of course, both of you had to keep this secret in case certain people find out, but other than that...Dragon Valley was your oyster~ 

You walked around a bit more, trying to look for any signs of your boyfriend when you saw a familiar glow amongst the rocks. You smiled and began to walk over, but tip toed then, seeing as you got closer that he was asleep. 

Once you got close enough, you saw the staff leaning gently against the rock he was on, and he was laying upon it in a relaxed, calm position. You blushed a bit, edging curiously up on the rock, staring at him sleeping. "So adorable," you thought, seeing the relaxed expression on his face. Not very common to see that on him. 

Smiling to yourself, you decided kissing his cheek wouldn't be too much harm. Besides, all the teasing kisses he gives to you when sneaking up on you, it only seemed fair. 

You leaned down, smiling and gently giving him two pecks on both his cheeks. "My cute little flame~" you said, giving one of your nicknames for him. You giggled softly and laid down beside him then, watching him rest. You couldn't help it. He was just so...peaceful looking.

After awhile though, you felt the heat get to you and huffed. "Ugh...well, I was going to lose the armor at some point to keep cool," you muttered, loosing up most the armor clicks and such. Lastly taking off your helmet and the...chest piece. "Ugh..." you grumbled, fumbling around with it. You disliked that the chest pieces were hard to get on and off...almost like needing a outside person to do so. At last you were able to and leaned back, now in a fishnet shirt and pants that were underneath your armor. 

As you went to lean back then, you felt someone peck your own cheek then, making you blush. "Fire Spirit," you giggled lightly and hugged him. He hugged back, a smirk on his face as he looked you over. "Only fair since you snuck in those two kisses while I rested," he said, making you blush. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Nope, sunbathing~" Fire Spirit smirked, leaning back and giving a playful wink. You pounced on him and playfully hit his chest. "Jerk, pretending to be asleep!" you whined at him, making him laugh and push you off. 

"Aw, you're cute when you're angry~" he smiled, you huffing but smiling at him. "And you're lucky to be cute enough that I can't stay mad at you," you giggled back, fulling leaning back against the rock now.

For awhile it was just you two in silence, enjoying each other's company. "Any progress on you training as a knight?" Fire Spirit asked you then.

"It's going well," you nodded, turning to face him. "I'm making it so I'll be over at the preliminaries soon," He nodded, smiling a bit before placing you on his lap then. Making you blush.

"Well look at that....the little squire soon to become a knight," he smiled, and you picked up the sultry tone he was going with here. Made you smile a bit, but decided to play a bit hard to get. 

"Yes indeed I am," you replied, leaning into him. "Which means, I'll be a harder target at times to acquire my dear," you leaned back away then, giving him a teasing view. "You, it'll be much harder to catch and tame me than usual~" 

"Oh~?" Fire Spirit's smirk only widened, and he gripped your hips tighter. "Is that a challenge~?" You gave you own smirk and leaned back more, so that you were hovering over him. "Challenge accepted~" you grinned, before going to lay Fire Spirit back then. Playing at your game, he didn't allow it, smirking at your attempts until your foot stroked his crotch area gently, but slowly. Teasing him. 

He grunted at your teasing and you took the chance to push him down. He gasped a bit, watching as you took the reins here now. You smiled and gently unzipped his outfit to mid section before opening it, smiling at his toned chest and nips. 

"As toned as I remember...this time it's me who's in charge~" you smiled before running your hands down his chest. When you got to his nipples, you gently placed your palms on them, rubbing against them gently but sensuously. You could hear him moan out and lay his head back, panting and enjoying your teasing.

"Mm..ahh~" you heard him moan out, making you smirk before making your next move. You moved to take off your shorts and panties a moment, making Fire Spirit raise an eyebrow at you getting off him a moment and sitting up. "Aren't you getting bold now- Ufff!" he yelped a bit. You using your leg to knock him back over and crawl over him. Your knees on his arms to pin him down and smirking, keeping your crotch area above his mouth. 

"As said before...I'm in charge right now~ And right now, I would like to be cleaned out, soooo...." you tilt his head toward your vaginal area before sitting it down carefully on his mouth. "Bon Appetit~"

You could tell by his heat rising and his flames turning a bit blue at the roots he was getting turned on. Without a word he began licking your outer area, making you moan and lean back, enjoying yourself there. "Mmmmm~" you smirked and looked down, seeing Fire Spirit doing his work.

He then plunged his tongue into your outer walls, making you gasp and moan out as he did so. "Ah...oh, Fire Spirit~!" you gasped, looking down at him. You leaned and patted his head and hair. "Good boy~" 

Saying 'good boy' seemed to trigger something. He went out to look for your weak and sensitive spots inside you then, making you moan out even more. "Mmm....aaaaah...." You moaned out, and you were pretty sure he was smirking, despite not seeing it. He can play a pretty good power bottom if he wanted to, she'll admit it. 

But...she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Not yet.

At a certain point she tapped his forehead, making him stop a moment. "Withdraw," she said. He gave a puzzled grunt but withdrew as she asked. Smiling, she got off his head then, still keeping her knees on the arms so he'd still be pinned. She smirked at him, then gently took her shirt off, revealing her breasts. 

Fire Spirit gave a soft gasp seeing them bounce out. "Mm...Milady come on...I wanna touch those," he whined out. You raised your eyebrows at the name, but... you didn't mind it. You did call him 'milord' when he topped. Only fair he did the same. "Hush my little fire," you soothed. "You'll be able to feel them in a moment," 

So saying it, you began to slowly take your knees off and lay down on him, taking your hands and pinning his wrists down at least so she was still in control. Gently then, you placed your breasts on his head on either side, letting his nose out though so he could breathe. You felt his face blush and smirked. "See~? Told you that you'd feel them," So saying this, you shook your chest then, teasing him a bit in this breast smother. 

You felt him groan out in pleasure, enjoying your teasing before you began to grind against his crotch area then. Trying to get him aroused. He moaned out, returning the motion and trying to get you aroused more too. You both did this for a couple of minutes before you felt something down there poke against your crotch. 

You giggled a bit, looking up and lifting your breasts off him then. "Someone's excited~" You grinned and sat up. Taking one hand to pin both his down and then using the other to fully unzip and pull off his spandex suit. He still had his boxers on, but his member shot out from it's slip, making you smile in approval. 

"The same as I remember~" you mused, taking it's length and stroking it. Making him moan and throb a bit. "Ugh....woman....quit torturing me...." he growled out, you tilting your head toward him cutely. "Whatever do you mean~?" you asked innocently, still gently stroking him up and down, going a bit faster now. 

This made him moan out and lean his head back. "Woman I swear....you're teasing is driving me insane right now!" You giggled a bit and continued, going faster now. "I don't hear you complaining to be fair~" 

He just gave a look of playful annoyance before grunting then. "Ah...fuck....I'm getting close now," he muttered out. You grinned and sped up, deciding to help out. "All right, let me help you...there~" you said, feeling his member twitch and pulse then. Knowing what was coming soon, your hand went faster...and then he came. Hot red spurts of cum spilling out of him and onto the rock, his thigh, and two jewels. 

You calmly watched the seed stream out still and drip down quietly, a small smile on your face knowing you did all that and let go of his recovering but still hard member. "Seems like I won that round dear-AH~!" you squealed a bit. As in that moment Fire Spirit broke the hold you had on his wrists and his hands reached up, grabbing and groping your breasts then.

"You had your fun missy," he growled out, still moving and groping your breasts along. "Now it's MY turn~" "Eh...ugh....ah~!!" you felt yourself moan out, Fire Spirit sitting up now, facing you as you were still straddled upon his lap, squealing at his ministrations. 

It was his turn to smirk now, watching you squirm and moan as he worked you up. "Aw, look at that cute blushing face...seems the squire still has some things to learn...and some weaknesses to explore~" "Mm...Fire Spirit," you moaned out, leaning your head back.

You yelped a bit when he grabbed your nipples and gave an experimental pull, making you yelp. "H-Hey! Careful there!" he gave a small nod, stopping the act a moment before going back, instead making small rubbing circles around them, making you moan again. "A-Aaahaaa~" "So sensitive you are, little squire~'' Fire Spirit smirked watching your face moan and pant. 

He was quick to go back to groping though, pushing them up and down in a circular manner that was just sending you over the edge. "Mmm~!" You leaned forward, trying to grind against his waist to get some relief then. He nipped your neck in response, making you yelp. "F-Fire Spirit~!" "No moves from you...or you'll be punished~" he growled out. 

"Mm...no fair...." you whined a bit, making him emit a dark chuckle before looking up. "Consider it payback for your previous teasing~" he smiled before beginning to suck on one of your boobs then. Making you gasp out in surprise and lean back. He smirked, glad he got you and continued to grope the other breast.

"Mm...Fire Spirit...." you moaned out, leaning back and looking at him, a panting look in your eyes. He smiled and went to switch then, doing the same thing to the other breast. You were a mewling mess at time point, leaning your head back and letting him work you. He smirked in seeing you bend to his will so easily before you whimpered. "F-Fire Spirit, I'm going to-!" You came onto his lap then, looking down at it then.

"Um...sorry..." Fire Spirit stopped his ministrations then and looked down, giving a light chuckle at seeing your juice upon his lap. "Heh...all it means is I did my job well, haha~" he said before seating you next time him. You blinked then noticing you both had been teleported to a cave. "...." 

"For cooler temperature in what we are about to do," he said. You looked at him, a bit confused before seeing him slip off his boxers then. Realizing then what he was doing, you nodded and laid down, deciding to allow him to take you.

Seeing this, he carefully climbed over you then, smiling down at you. You reached out, wanting to embrace him in the soon to be act. He caught onto that and embraced you gently, nuzzling you. "All ready (Y/N), get ready," he whispered, checking first to make sure you were wet enough. You were, and carefully he entered you. You gasped, but it wasn't painful like the first time. You looked at him, giving him a small kiss to encourage him.

He nodded and continued to thrust in and out of you, making you mewl and moan, holding him closer to feel the intimacy and connection. He got where you were going with and began to kiss your face, neck, and shoulders while in the act, making you reciprocate the same thing. 

"Mm...Fire Spirit," you moaned out, him turning toward you and kissing your neck as he whispered "I love you (Y/N). Remember that," So saying that, he began to thrust in faster, making you moan out happily at this. "I love you too Fire Spirit~ I always-Aha-will~!" you said, holding him and wrapping your legs around him. He grinned and kissed your check then before continuing, wrapping his own arms around as he did, making you two closest you've been. You could feel his jewels slapping against you, and the rhythmical thrusting that was going inside you. It was difficult for you to moan even at this point with how much pleasure you were feeling.

"M-Mmm...aaah....Aaaah, aaaaah~!!" you moaned and arched your back then. Fire Spirit having found a sweet spot. He smirked, getting right on it. "Right there hun~?" he smiled before nuzzling you once more. "P-Please...don't stop~! Don't you dare stop~!" you moaned out/commanded, shaking and grunting at the same time.

"I don't plan to, not with how we're doing~" he growled out sensuously, getting faster. At this point, you knew you were on your way to coming and moaned out "Mmah...Fire Spirit, I'm going to come again~!" "Same here, I...gahahahaaaa~!" Both of you moaned out, and felt your juice and seeds combine at the same time. 

He pulled out and collapsed on top of you. Both of you were tired, and could hear the other one panting. You leaned in shyly for a kiss then, gently touching his lips. Copying what you were doing, he returned it, both of you embracing still in the aftermath glow of your love making. 

After awhile of this, the two of you pulled apart, Fire Spirit rolling off you and pulling you close to him, cuddling. "Are you able to stay here awhile longer?" he asked. You nuzzled him in return. "No one is expecting me back til night fall...so we can stay together for awhile longer," you said softly.

He smiled and nuzzled the crook of your neck, you returning the gesture with nuzzling his face. "Good, I'm glad..." he said. "It....get's lonely without you around." "I know," you told him, gently stroking his face. "Just remember...when I become a knight, I won't just be the castle's knight...I'll be yours too." 

He blinked, before smiling and kissing you softly. "I like the sound of that...my Ember Knight~"

(AN: I know, not as long as the last one, but I had fun writing it. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed it~)


	4. Small update and requests

All right guys, some news here now. I decided since I'm having fun with this, I'm going to change the book to a Cookie run X Reader smut one shots now. I'll be doing requests now, but with some rules;

1\. No Child Cookie being requested for these please, that is completely and utterly unacceptable in my eyes. That being said, I'll give people a list of who is a confirmed Cookie child as of far; Angel Cookie, Devil Cookie, Cherry Cookie, Apple Cookie, Pancake Cookie, Squid Ink Cookie, Peppermint Cookie, Fireworks Cookie, Gumball Cookie, Gingerbrave Cookie, Gingerbright Cookie, Skater Cookie, Cream puff Cookie, Strawberry Cookie, Wizard Cookie, Snow Sugar Cookie, Walnut Cookie, Pudding Cookie, Chestnut Cookie, Grapefruit Cookie, Moon Rabbit Cookie, and Mustard Cookie. Those I will NOT being doing, whatsoever. 

2\. I will be doing four requests at the time being; two on here, two on Wattpad. It won't be first come first serve though, it'll be mostly if it strikes within me or if I take a particular liking to it. And don't feel bad it I don't choose you, there's always next time for requests! 

3\. If you have a story line to go with your request, don't be afraid to put it down. Otherwise, I'll make something up for the oneshot. 

4\. Due to work and other things in my life, I'll be needing to take my time with the requests. That being said, please be patient with me. I'll do my best to make them good~

5\. Thank you for enjoying my content so far, and fire away~


	5. Requests closed for now~!

Thank you again for asking me for requests, but now I have what I want and will do the requests in this specific order;

1\. Roguefort X Reader (requested by @QueenPaula19 on Wattpad)

2\. Leek X Reader (requested by Yuki Rose1421 on Archives)

3\. Knight x Maid! Reader (requested by @Stronkmonstur679 on Wattpad)

4\. Pitaya X Reader x Ananas (requested by SweetCupcake on Archives)

Anyhow guys, thanks again for the requests, and I will begin them very soon~


	6. The Thief and the Jewel (Roguefort X Female! Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Requested by https://www.wattpad.com/user/QueenPaula19 on Wattpad. I hope you enjoy the story hun~Also, since Roguefort is male in the Japanese and Korean versions, which to me is the official cannon version, we're going with that.)

You leaned back against the wall on the Cheesecake manor, looking about and sighing a bit. It wasn't that you didn't appericiate your friend Cheesecake inviting you to her party, nor were you overwhelmed or anything by the splendor and flashiness of it all. 

It's just that...you were lonely. And were openly terrified of making the first move in talking to someone if they were new. Yeah, you could talk to Cheesecake, but she was busy talking and entertaining others...it would be rude to interrupt like that. You sighed, still thinking on what to do exactly when you catch sight of something in the middle of the dance floor. 

There was a man with long yellow hair with blue streaks in the middle of the ball room, doning what looked like a dark blue raven mask and costume. He seemed...a bit occupied, nervous even with how many ladies were trying to chat him up while keeping a smile on his face. You gave a small pity smile...poor guy, you could relate. 

"Having fun (Y/N)?" Cheesecake had finished talking to her group and walked over to you then to check up. You look over and nod. "Yeah...who's the guy over there?" 

"Hm?" Cheesecake looked over then. "I...don't recall. He may have been one of the people dad asked me to invite...you interested in talking to him?" "Yes...but there's too many people surrounding him..." 

Cheesecake nodded, getting the hidden message. "Leave it to me~" she walked over to the group and began chatting them up...slowly and carefully leading them away from the mysterious stranger you wanted to talk to.

You saw him give a sigh of relief as the crowd went away, then head over toward where the gardens were. Curiously, you followed him there, seeing him stop and sit on the bench of a fountain near the rose labyrinth. 

Deciding to wait a few minutes to sit near him (not wanting to seem like you eagerly followed him), you picked the hem of your (F/C) ballgown and walked over, sitting at a respectful distance away from him. 

"....You also don't like crowds much?" you asked, trying to make small talk. "A-Ah! Well, I don't mind crowds too much...but invading personal space can get a bit...complicated," the man said with a small chuckle. You giggled a bit back. "Understandable, no one likes their space invaded....at least without permission. My name is (Y/N) Cookie, one of Cheesecake's friends. What's yours?" 

"Ah...I'm known by a few names in my line of work. You may call me Roguefort though dear. It's a pleasure meeting you~" He reached out and you gently grasped his hand, assuming he wanted to do a handshake. Instead, much to your surprise, he placed a gentle kiss upon your hand, making you blush and look down shyly, not used to this treatment.

"So, other than coming here for Cheesecake, did you come to look at the manor as well?" Roguefort then began for conversation. "Heh, I get to look around here a lot due to being a frequent guest, but every now and again, something new will come up here that surprises me," you returned the talk. 

For awhile then, the two of you would talk on various subjects and walk around the garden, looking around the sights and such. After awhile, you looked about a bit, seeing the two of you in the middle of the labyrinth now. "Ah...it's really nice out here...and quiet," you noted with a small blush. 

"Indeed." Roguefort looked around. He was a...bit disappointed he was being distracted from his original goal, but...sometimes one thing leads to something better now, right? 

He gently took his finger and placed it under your chin, making him look up at you then. "I was originally here to....get something that caught my eye," he said softly. "But now I think I found someone else in mind...~" You blushed a bit at that, staring at him. "Shou-Shouldn't we then go to one of the guest rooms? Someone might walk in on us-" 

"Trust me dear...it'll be more likely for someone to catch us in the manor than here...it's just us two," Roguefort said, giving a sultry tone toward you now. You shivered a bit, looking at him but nodding. Sex with a hot stranger you met at a party, who knew? "A-Ah...all right then. But where should we?" 

"Over here," Roguefort gently began to lead you over to a secluded corner then. You noticing a small swing bench over there. You walked over at sat by it, Roguefort following before sitting next to you carefully. 

You reached out, gently kissing his cheek before he turned and kissed you on the lips. Hand in your hair, softly caressing you and moving you onto his lap. You followed eagerly and placed your hands on his shoulders, leaning into the kiss now as you two continued. 

"Mm..." you moaned into, having never experiencing something like this before. Due to both your shyness and not truly liking to interact with others much, it said a lot about you making out with someone first time. It felt...nice. Exciting even. After awhile, the two of you pulled away for air. You gasping a bit as Roguefort looked over you.

"I take it this is your first time for everything dear?" Roguefort's voice interrupted your thoughts. You nodded, leaning back a bit as he chuckled. "All right my dear....I'll be sure to be gentle with you~" 

So saying this, he slipped the strap of your ballgown off and began to slip the dress off slowly, marveling at the sight of your body as he did so. Once it was completely off, it was folded carefully to the side as you helped him then undress. It...took a bit, all things considering with how the outfit was layered and such, but still, you were able to get it off. 

You went to take off the mask, but he stopped you. "Forgive me," he said. "But I prefer for now to keep the mask on." "Ah...all right then," you shrugged it off for now.

After the careful removal of your outer clothes, the two of you went back for a make out. This time feeling each other up more. Roguefort gently taking hold of your breasts and squeezing them, before moving them around in a circular motion, making you moan in pleasure. "Mm...ah~"

"Quite adorable with those sounds...let's see if I can get more~" he continue doing it for awhile while peppering your shoulder and neck with small kisses and hickeys. Making you giggle and moan at the same time, but smile at him. 

You then noticed something...sticking out from his underwear and grew curious. "What is that?" you asked, knowing what it is but still wanting to get a look at it. Sensing that, Roguefort carefully pulled down his underwear, and you could see the member was hard and lean. 

"Ah...um...can I touch it?" You didn't know why, but it just...came up? "Ah, course dear." Roguefort nodded, you touching the tip curiously with one finger. You blinked, seeing it twitch a bit and Roguefort moan. "Careful dear, it is sensitive after all." "Ah, sorry," you replied, gently stroking the member up and down then. Trying to imitate what you saw in an adult magazine you read once.

You heard Roguefort grunt and moan at your touches, so you assumed you were doing a good job. You looked up to make sure though. He was face was panting and beat red...yep, you were sure you were doing good. 

He took your hand then, stopping you and slipping your underwear off. "Let me make sure you're wet enough now jewel," he said, examining before leaning down. Licking at your opening, you gave a surprised yelp at the feeling. He chuckled at this. "My, you really are sensitive. Might make this a bit easier for me though." 

So saying that, he went back to licking. Mostly going at your entrance and not inside you, you thought you might go crazy if he did that. "Mm...ah...-oh...." you looked over, seeing him gently flick the tongue inside. You stood corrected...taking it inside made you insane, not crazy. "Ahaa~!" you threw your head back, a whole level of pleasure filling you up now. 

He continued on, his tongue flicking this way and that, exploring your vaginal carnal until pulling out then. You whined at him, but he hushed you, placing a finger to your mouth. "Hush love...now we get to the final event," he laid you on the bench and crawled over you carefully, alining you to him.

"Whenever you are ready, give the word," he whispered. You nodded, and with that you felt him enter you then. You covered your mouth to prevent yourself from screaming, and he leaned and gave a kiss on the check as an apology. "All right...let me know when to move," he instructed then.

After waiting awhile, you gave a small nod and he began to thrust in you then. Slow, but hard, without being rough. You moaned softly at first, gradually going loudly as he picked up his pace. "Mm...my love, I must say...you are making up...uf, for what I was originally supposed to do tonight," he moaned was thrusting. "If we were to ever cross again, oof...I wouldn't mind it~"

You had no clue what he meant, but you were too busy enjoying yourself to care. You leaned up, gently pulling him more onto you as the two of you went at it. "Ah...ah, y-you can go faster now~! I'm taking it in easier~!" "Ah...all right then my dear~"

And as per requested, he did go faster. You mewled as he did, wrapping your legs more around his waist to grant him deeper access, and as well to get a closer feeling. "Ah, oh...this feels...oohaa~!" you moaned out some nonsense noise as you were trying to describe how you felt. "Now don't worry my dear...feel free to cry out as loud as you can. No one can hear us here," Roguefort whispered in your ear, nibbling it a bit. 

You whimpered from the pleasure and began to thrust up then...wanting to meet him. He grunted in pleasure and began to go faster and harder. Groping your breasts and nibbling your neck to get more reaction out of you. You gasped out and moaned, thrusting up harder to get a feeling when you felt it then.

"A-AAAH~! Right there, please~!" you begged out. He smirked and gave you what you wanted, hitting that sweet spot of yours there, listening to your sweet mewls and cries. You panted up, looking about. You held on tight, feeling something coming up. "Ooh...ooh...ah~!!!" "Coming?" Roguefort chuckled a bit, feeling you tense and then orgasm on him. "Soon I will be soon dear, give me..."

He thrusted in faster then, you panting as you laid back, hearing him moan and grunt going faster....until you felt something warm and hot shoot into you then, making you moan and gasp aloud. "Ahh....."

He panted, looking over you then while still inside you. Both of you staring at the other while panting. Finally, he smiled and reached over and stroked your face gently, you smiling and touching his hand. "Thank you," you said. You never thought something like that would be so magical in a sense.

He smiled and nodded to you, before taking off his mask. You blinked a bit in surprise. Even with the mask on, he had a handsome face...but without it, he was stunning. "I only show my face to people I feel I can trust," he admitted softly. "I can't place it, but I feel like I can trust you." Maybe with the way you easily let him guide you and placed your trust in him during the act, or maybe seeing you trust him on first meeting did Roguefort get a good feeling?

Regardless, you smiled. "I see. Um...where are we gonna...?" "Ah....I can put us in the guest room," After teleporting there (Something you didn't question but just went along with it since you were tired), both of you slept there for the night. 

When you awoke, you saw Roguefort gone, but a note and strange stamp calling card was there. "Forgive me for leaving so suddenly dear, but the untimely arrival of a...'friend' caused me to leave so you wouldn't be bothered much. I do hope we get to meet again though. And perhaps get to know another a little more~"

-Phantom Bleu

"Wait...Phantom Bleu? The jewel thief?" you blinked in surprise but then laughed. "Heh...oh wait til I tell Cheesecake...she'll get a kick for sure~"

(I hope this was to your liking Paula~ Onto the Leek one now~!)


	7. A small break (Leek X Female!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This one was a request by Yuki Rose1421 on Archives. With that being said, I hope you enjoy it hun~)

You huffed, listening to the noises of your childhood friend now fiancee Leek Cookie practicing on the training dummy nearby. He had been practicing a lot all morning, and well...while it was always fun watching him, training for hours can get a bit boring from a spectator's point of view. 

You looked over, seeing him do some kind of move with the practice wooden bokken (wooden sword) and sighed. This was gonna take awhile...you got up then, moving inside the small tea house ryokan (a hot springs inn) you two were staying in currently and went to the lounge area. 

You took a small bamboo cup, filled it with hot water, placed a green tea bag into it, and waited for it to simmer for a couple of minutes. When you feel like it was enough, you took the tea bag out, stirred the tea a bit, and placed some mochi and onigiri on a plate for snacks. If he was going to practice, he should at least take a break and fuel up then. 

You picked that up alongside the tea and went back outside. To no one's surprise, you saw he was still training vigorously. Hitting the wooden dummy more near the arm and waist area now. You sighed. "Dearest, as much as I know training is important to you, take a small break now, and go back to it later." 

"Give me another five minutes lotus...I have this one combo in the bag," Leek replied to you, doing another combo. You huffed, gently placed the tea and snacks down...before jumping and basically sitting on his back on the ground then, preventing him from moving. 

"!!! (Y/N)! (Y/N), get off of me! Now!" Despite his demands, and him moving about, you didn't budge. "I'll only get off if you take a break," you said, merely crossing your legs in waiting. He huffed now, tapping his fingers and pouting. 

After another five minutes, he huffed. "Fine...but after I take a break, you let me go back to training then," You merely smiled and nodded, getting off and handing Leek the food then. "Here we are now~"

Leek sighed, before taking the tea and beginning to sip it. It was cool and relaxing to him, but he flinched, feeling some tense muscles in his back. "Agh...stupid cramps." 

You looked over, before sighing and crawling over, beginning to massage his back then. "Here...let me help you with that," you said, beginning to massage his back and such. Feeling where the tense, tight muscles were and placing just enough pressure on to get them to loosen up.

You could hear him moan and grunt a bit, feeling pleased with the massage and how it was helping out. "Feeling better~?" "A little bit. Thank you my lotus," Leek replied, leaning into you. He placed his tea down and relaxed, leaning into your touch now. You smiled and gently kissed his cheek in affection, getting comfortable yourself and you crossed your legs.

Soon, he was leaning fully into your touch, laying on your lap as you were now rubbing his shoulders and neck then. "Mm...well...I suppose you're right about me needing to relax a bit more," Leek said, sitting up to take a sip of tea then. 

You nodded, gently sitting up more. Watching him calmly sip and take the snacks then. After awhile, you slipped your arms calmly around him from behind, just enjoying this quiet moment you both had together. He turned to you, a small smile on his face as he placed his tea to the side again, also leaning into you in comfort. Both of you relaxing in each other's company before you moved to place yourself in his lap. Making him raise an eyebrow at you. 

"I wanna help out a little more," you said, gently laying him back then. He gave a small yelp of surprise and looked at you. "How is laying me down-" he cut off seeing you slowly take off your shirt then. "Um...uh...all right then," he nodded, blushing a bit. This was not the first time you two had done this, but Leek still tended to be a little nervous or uptight about it. So you often had to lead.

"It'll be okay," you said, letting your exposed chest area bounce a bit before gently leaning down and unzipping Leek's gi pant zipper. "Let me help you relax more love~" 

So saying this, you took a hold of the currently limp member Leek had and began to stroke it up and down gently. You could hear him grunt and moan softly and gently, hands gripping the forest grass as he huffed and puffed. "A-Aaaaah...."

You smirked a bit before seeing his member slowly rise up then. "Ah...that's good~" you smiled, gently beginning to stroke it more before placing it in between your breasts, rubbing it up and down with it. "Mm...(Y/N), ah~" Leek was moaning.

You giggled a bit, satisfied at his reaction. "Aw, my Leeky feeling good there~?" you teased a bit, rubbing your breasts and moving them in a circular manner now around his member. His moaning got more low and whimper like, meaning he was enjoying himself. You saw his member throb a bit and smirked. 

When you sensed he was getting close, you stopped and began stroking it again, getting faster and faster as you saw him huff and puff. "Oh...ah, I'm going to come-!!" Leek moan-squealed out, you giving a few more heated strokes before feeling the member pulse and then shoot out the sticky hot seed onto the forest floor, your thighs, and onto his own legs.

You sighed, cleaning the cum off yourself and and him then with a wipe you had. You start to pull his pants off then and take off your own. Leek blinked in surprise, but followed by taking off his own shirt. "You sure you'll be okay? Doing it out here?" he asked. Sure you two were far away enough from the hotel, but still...

You nodded, eagerly climbing onto Leek's lap then. "It'll be okay my love," you said, carefully positioning yourself over his member. Easing yourself a moment and breathing, you thrust yourself down onto him then. You gasp out from the impact and hear him gasp from the surprise pleasant feeling. 

Both of you held still a moment before you started moving yourself up and down on Leek's member then, slowly thrusting in and out so far, panting. "Mm...aahh~" you moaned out now, recieving your own sense of pleasure then. He grunted, feeling your walls around him and clutching the grass once more. "Augh...aaah~!"

You continued moving up and down, gradually going faster and holding onto his hips to help balance yourself out as you did this. You could hear him moan out and gasp, as were you, holding onto him now and riding him.

"Oooh, aah~" 

"Shit, oh fuck...aah~!!"

Both of you were making noises and squealing, before you felt yourself pulse at your neither regions. "L-Leek, I'm going to come-" "Same here, I am-!!" both of you gasped out then, you feeling his cum shoot into you, and you leaked your juices onto his member. You both sat and laid there, panting and looking at one another then. 

You started to prep yourself to pulling out of him then, but much to your surprise he reached a hand toward you then. Surprised, you took it and he pulled you onto him gently so you were laying down on him then. "You always do such a good job...pleasing me as a dutiful fiancee and soon to be wife," he whispered. "Let me now return the favor love,"

With that, he rolled you over, gently positioning himself above you and alining himself back at your entrance, thrusting inside you then. You gasp aloud, this...he never went this far in before when you topped! It felt...it felt incredible~! "Aaahaa~!" you moaned out gleefully as he grunted. 

"Okay...I think I have the hang out what to do," he said, being to thrust in and out then. You moaned happily, smiling and watching him work then. You grunted, feeling him go in deep, moaning at each thrust he did, looking up and watching him. 

You began to thrust upward yourself, hoping to meet him up. He smirked a bit and began to go faster. You squealed a bit at that, before wrapping you arms around him. Wanting to feel closer while doing the act. He got the message and did the same, adjusting your legs so you'd do deeper access as well before you felt an insane amount of pleasure fill you, jolt like.

"A-Aaaah~!" "There?" Leek said, seemingly knowing what it was and beginning to go faster. Your moans and cries mixed together now as the two of you went faster. "Ah....ahah....Leek, Leeek~!!" "(Y/N), shit, ah~!!"

The both of you were moaning and squealing messes now, unable to stop until your climaxes came. "Agh, fuck... fuck~! I'm going to-!!" "Eeee~!" both of you climax again, both of you dropping on the floor and panting. At this time, the forest floor is leaked with your...stuff per say. Both of you laying on top of another before rolling off another. 

"Well...that was relaxing...I'll admit that," Leek said looking over at you. You smiled and leaned over, gently kissing his cheek. "Glad I was able to help out love...but let's clean ourselves off now. I saw a hot springs nearby while walking." "All right," 

Both of you hastily grabbed your clothes as you led Leek over to the hots springs then. As both of you went in, you sighed in relief, sinking into it. Feeling your own muscles loosen up now from all the acts you did.

Maybe you should apply these methods when he trains more often. The results were favorable to you both~

(I hope you liked it Yuki Rose 1421~! Anyhow onto the Knight one now~)


	8. One's duties (Knight X Maid! Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So first off, thanks so much got the views guys~! Never thought I'd get this far here~ Anyway, this was requested by https://www.wattpad.com/user/Stronkmonstur679. I do hope you enjoy it, Stronk~! Anyhow, onto the one shot.

You hummed to yourself, sweeping up the rooms of the castle. It was like any other day. Awaken, dress, and get ready for your appointed duties of the day. This day in particular, your duties were assigned to be with Knight Cookie, one of the well...knights of the castle. If not obvious enough. 

You continued to hum, calmly pouring tea and placing it on the silver tray with the biscuits before heading outside. Knowing that Knight would be training around this time. You walked into the court yard, seeing Knight doing a swords form for training. 

A small sigh escaping your lips, you placed the tray on the small garden table and stood nearby the door. Supervision being another part of your duties as well. For the next half hour, you watched as Knight calmly trained, getting more vigorous at some points, and then at other points getting more calm. 

After awhile, you walked over, standing near the area. "Sir Knight," you addressed politely. "It's time for you to take a break now. We wouldn't want your tea getting cold." you said in your usual gentle tone toward him.

He huffed, but drew back his sword, walking over to the chair and beginning to drink his tea. It was typical for him to normally be quiet around you. His focuses mainly were on training and protecting the Princess, as well as being with the other knights; such as Raspberry Mousse, Pistachio, and White Choco. 

"If I may suggest something sir Knight?" you inquired politely. He looked over, showing he was listening. "Maybe try and bend the knee a bit more doing the form. It'll help with how the stance looks and getting a better grip on things." 

"And...how do you know this exactly?" Knight asked you then. "Ah...my father was a knight once like yourself. He always trained, and I liked watching him and learning, so...that's how I knew." you explained to Knight then. 

"Ah...that's interesting." Knight said, taking the information in. He looked over at you again then. "You said you watched your father a lot while he worked...were you training to be a knight at one point?" 

You paused, thinking of how to answer the question. "I was." you answered. "But after I began, my father got mortally wounded in battle. And not wanting that fate to possibly befall me, he asked me not to be a knight on his death bed. And thus, here I am today." 

"Oh...." Knight said. Not expecting that to be the ending, but you were respecting your father's last wishes there. He goes back to his tea then, you hearing the calming sip. You decided to change the subject then. "So the tournament later....will you be ready for it?" 

"Of course." Knight nodded. "I'll be able to win this time around, and be able to get the favor of the princess!" You inwardly sighed, but nodded. "All right Sir Knight, if you are certain," you said, sitting down on a chair. His talk of the Princess...you wouldn't lie, sometimes it made you jealous. You knew deep down it was a knight's job to admire and protect their princess...but didn't every girl think think they were a princess at some point? Not to mention, this particular princess...she was nice, but also rather reckless....always wandering off and causing mischief one way or another for the knights. 

Didn't sound very prim and proper if you were honest, but you were merely a maid. What did you know? 

A few hours later, you were cleaning Knight's living chambers in the castle, humming calmly to yourself. The tournament was going on about now, and it would be awhile before Knight would be getting back. After awhile of cleaning, you paused, sighing. "Well..I'll take a small break now. It's not like there's too much to clean here anyway." 

You sat down in a small chair then, beginning to read. At least 15 minutes after, you heard the door open and saw Knight Cookie come inside then. By his expression, you could tell he didn't exactly win first place. 

"How was the tournament Sir Knight?" you asked, deciding to at least try and talk to him. You began to remove his amor over his clothes, revealing his mesh suit underneath so he'd be cooler in temperature then. 

He gave a humorless chuckle your way. "Well, I lost...at least it was to General Jujube instead of White Choco. Got in second place." You blinked. Okay...not so bad. "Well...it was better than last tournament no? You came in fourth then." 

"Yeah, I know," Knight muttered, taking his helmet off finally. You noted the long hair he had, and how it fell shoulder length. You wondered idly how he kept it all in there. 

He sighed, placing his helmet on the table and sitting down. "I asked Pistachio more on how to get better at training...she said I need to relax more...can you believe that?" You blinked but sighed. "I actually can sir. Overworking yourself can hurt the body more than anything," you explained to him. 

He sighed, clearly not happy with the answer, but accepting it. He then looked your way. "Do you know...any forms of how to relax?" he asked. You blinked, before speaking. "Well, reading it one. Resting is another. As well as watching tv, baking, stargazing, sex, singing-" 

"Wait what?" 

You blinked at him, seeing him look flustered. "Did you say people use sex as a means of relaxation?" "Um...yes? It helps relieve and get rid of stress," you explained to him simply. 

"...Weird." he muttered, and you sighed. "Well...it was just a suggestion sir," you stated calmly before leaning back. 

You closed your eyes for a few moments then before attempting to relax. You squealed suddenly when you felt yourself being lifted up then bridal style and carried to Knight's room. "A-Ah, Sir Knight, what are you doing?" you asked, surprised.

"Taking the suggestion you said," he replied back, slowly laying you on the bed. You blinked, before blushing and going to take your shoes off then. As a maid, you duties were to fulfill the wishes of the princess and the knights of the castle...even some of their carnal ones. 

"Sir Knight, I will warn you ahead of time. I never did this before so...forgive my inexperience," you told him, calmly taking off the rest of your clothes then. Away went the apron, maid's outfit, maid bonnet. You sat back on the bed and stared at him, waiting for him to come.

He stared up and down your body, blushing before gently pushing you on the bed before crawling over you. He stared down at you, just as nervous as you were before he decided to make the first move. He kisses your neck gently, peppering in with soft small kisses and nibbles then while his hand goes over to where your breast is.

You yelp when you feel him grope it, and begin to toy with it then experimentally. "A-Aah, eeiaah~!" you squealed out, arching you back and moaning. He blinked, doing the movement again. "D-Does...does this feel good?" he asked. You whimper-moaned, nodding. It seemed like Knight was experimenting first time himself. 

"Mm...Knight," you moaned out again as he returned to your neck. Now using both hands to please and fondle your breasts, you gasp in surprise then when you feel him grind against your crouch area. "Ooh...aah~"

"Ah...fuck..."

You were surprised, as Knight normally preferred not to use such language. But you were enjoying yourself nonetheless, and it seemed like Knight was as well. He stopped dry humping you enough for him to sit up then. Carefully removing his clothes. You sat up and helped him, revealing how he looked underneath. 

He may have been thin, but was also muscular, though a bit of chuck around the waist. A certain scar near his chest made you blink in surprise, and he saw. "Ah...I got that from the red dragon..when I was fighting him that one time."

"Oh," you said, hesitantly reaching out. He allowed you to touch it. "Does it...sting at times?" "Not really. I was told only if the Red Dragon was around would I feel anything." "Oh..."

You blinked, looking down. A hand gently bought your chin back up, facing Knight. "Hey, it's all right." He said softly. "I'm over what happened...it was long ago." He took your wrist and gently pulled you on his lap. "Let's enjoy what we have now, while we have it." 

You blushed but nodded in agreement. In a small response, you asked "Do I have permission then?" "Permission for?" "This," 

With that you leaned up and kissed his lips. Making him blush more now but wrap his arms around you tight, both of you in an embrace now. Your tongues teasing and testing each other, he rolled back with you on top of him, making out and gently feeling one another up.

"Mm, mm~"

"Eugh, ah~!"

Both of you pulled apart a moment before you felt something poking against your thigh. "Ah..um..." ''Let me help," Knight said, rolling you both to your side then. He lined up carefully against you, the member poking at your entrance. "Wai-Wait..will it hurt?" "...A moment. If you need to, you can scream or bite into my hand," Knight said, giving you a moment to prep up.

When he saw you were ready, he thrusted inside you then. Making you gasp out in shock and pain, biting on Knight's arm to help relief some pain. He hissed in pleasure and pain and looked over at you. Ready to move when you were. You gave a nod and he began.

You squeaked again as he thrusted in you. Slow, but hard. Rough too. But...you were liking it. It felt good...You tried meeting his thrusts, but it was hard. Knight then grabbed your leg and lifted it up, letting him have deeper access there and and you began to really moan then. 

"Aaa~!! Kni-Knight, right there, please~!!"

You heard him chuckle and nod. "So there is your spot?" he asked and went faster, obliging to it. "Well, it would be against my duties to not please a lady."

"And against mine to-ah- refuse the request of a knight, eeeaah~!!" you squeaked now, turning over your shoulder to kiss him during the act. Something he returned before pausing. 

You whined, at first. But then he rolled you onto you stomach before patting your hips. "On your hands and knees...I have another way to do it," he said. You obliged without question, getting on hands and knees then. 

You felt Knight pull his shaft back, leaving only the tip before he started thrusting in again. You moaned loudly, gripping the bedsheets as he continued on. "Ah...fuck...fuck....you were right..this is stress releasing~!"

"To-Told you...eeep~!!"

Knight thrusted for awhile more, leaning over and playfully biting your neck. You squealed more in surprise then pain, and began to thrust yourself back to meet his own. This seemed to egg him on to go faster, something which he did. 

"Ermfth...aaah....aaah~!!"

"Eee...eu...aaah~~!"

Both of you were now moaning incoheirtatly before you felt a pulse. "Ah...Knight I'm going to come!" "Same here...(Y/N), get ready~!"

You almost realized he called you by your name then when you felt yourself climax, yelping it surprise before feeling his climax shoot into you. A warm sensation feeling. 

You both shook, before collasping on the bed entirely, panting. You feeling Knight laying on your back from behind. 

"....I take it back. I should relax more,"

You gave a small smile at Knight's remark. "If it's helping you this way, I don't mind much...just let me clean up now,"

Knight paused, before rolling over, and pulling you toward him. "Just...rest for now, all right? You can worry about it in the morning, (Y/N)." You blushed then...realizing then he called you by your name and not just 'Maid'. That meant something. "Of course Knight...sweet dreams." 

"Yes...you as well," both got settled in for the night. Ready for tomorrow~

(Hope you enjoyed, last request is going to come soon~)


	9. Our Youth (Ananas X Dragon!Female Reader X Pitaya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So this was requested by SweetCupcake on Archives. She asked to do either Ananas or Pitaya, but I decided to do a treat and do both of them for her. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy~)

You blinked, lazily waking up in the cave you and your training mates Pitaya and Ananas took for the night and looked about. You yawned, stretched yourself out a bit, and shook yourself. You then heard the clashing of what seemed to be swords and staffs and sighed, smiling a bit. "Yep...they're at it all ready," you sighed, walking outside.

You could see two figures leaping and jumping at one another in the distance. Happened to be your training mates and friends, Pitaya and Ananas. In according to the training, young dragons usually travel in groups to help another get stronger and discover their skills. In this case, it was you with your friends since hatchlings. 

You blinked when you heard a shout from Ananas then. "Dammit Pitaya, I keep telling you to aim better!" You looked over. Seemed like Ananas got his face nicked a bit. Pitaya just smirked and went for another slash. Typical.

"Not my fault your a baby, Ananasss~" "I am not! You're too much of a brute with technique!" Ananas snapped back, using wind magic to push Pitaya back a bit. Pitaya rolled his eyes and using his wings, cut off the attack and pushed the wind away before both began diving at one another.

You sighed and got comfortable...deciding this would be for quite awhile. You hummed to yourself while watching...until you heard a yelp and Ananas was sent tumbling down at a particular kick from Pitaya. "Argh!" 

You blinked, looking over as Pitaya landed then nearby, smirking. "I win that one, Ananas~" "Ergh....go fuck yourself, Pitaya." Ananas muttered before getting up to dust himself up. 

You frowned, about to make a comment to not act like children when Pitaya gave Ananas a look. "Fuck me yourssself, coward." he said back. Ananas growled a bit at the comment, and you blinked. It seems both of them weren't aware of your presence yet, but then again...this was getting interesting now. 

Ananas seemed to be contemplating something before smirking, making Pitaya blink and look confused now. "You know what actually, Pitaya. I think I will then...if it get's you to shut up for awhile," 

Pitaya took a second to process what was said then...before hissing. "Oh no...you're not topping here. I am!" He then tackled Ananas down, and you watched the two wrestle and screech around, rolling about and also watching armor and other clothing being removed. 

You blushed a bit, watching then as Pitaya was pinned down by Ananas. "Grr...let me up you!" "When I'm done this round you'll get your turn at it then. Now be quiet and stop whining." Pitaya huffed but stopped struggling at least. 

Ananas taking the chance to then prepare himself...before looking up and seeing you watching. "......What the heck (Y/N)?! How long were you standing there?!" "Hm...probably for a good 15 minutes since you two were sparing," you said. 

Pitaya took the chance to roll Ananas over then, making him yelp as he grabbed his member and began stroking him. "Thanksss for the unintended dissstaction, (Y/N). Though I have a bit of an idea...you want ssssome fun too?"

You looked over at Ananas, who was grunting and whimpering a bit at bit from Pitaya jerking him off, but walked over, kneeling down. "Are you gonna be okay with it Ananas?" you asked first. He panted, but you saw him nod and looked to Pitaya then. 

"Okay, what would you like me to do?" "Could you ride him for me while I screw him? Just so his dick issn't feeling lonely?" You chuckled, calmly taking your underwear and skirt off. The three of you being no strangers to threesomes together, so you knew what to do, and which of your partners liked in these acts. 

"All right, I'm going to have to make myself wet first. You know this," you told them both. Pitaya thinking a moment before saying "Well, conssssidering how much Ananasss is panting right now too, I sssuppose him having a sssnack is fine~"

You look over at Ananas, who nodded a bit and you placed yourself over his head carefully, lowering your vaginal area over him. "Whenever you're ready Ananas," you told him, hovering over. 

He licked you experimentally, before sticking his tongue in and beginning to lick and lap around the opening, making you moan out, opening your legs further for him to reach up. 

"Nuggh....aaaah~!" Pitaya blinked, seeing you getting aroused by Ananas and having an idea. While his one hand still jerked Ananas off, he reached forward and began to grope your breast, making you more aroused then. "Erm...aha..."

"Heh, you've alwaysss been sssso sssensssitve, (Y/N)," Pitaya smirked, pushing your breast up and down then in a circular motion. You mewled, then doing it louder when you feel Ananas strike his down in an area that sent shivers down your spine. 

"Fuck...aaah~" You grunted out, hearing a chuckle from Pitaya and despite the fact that Pitaya was working him too, you were sure Ananas was smirking underneath you. After awhile longer of this, you began groaning loudly. 

"Oh....oooh, aaah, g-guys, I'm going to-aaaaah~!!''

You felt yourself spurt out then onto Ananas' mouth, and you heard him grunt. You thought at first it was from you coming but then looked over, seeing Pitaya jerking him off and realizing he was about to come. "Pitaya, he's ready!" "Got it," he said, giving off a few more hand jerks. 

In a few more seconds you could see the stream come out of him, and you tilted your head, watching it land on the side, sand, and partly on Pitaya. Said red dragon huffed, getting up and pointing at it. "Wow, that'sss a messs there," he smirked, you giggled a bit yourself then at the mess...however, you felt Ananas grip on your thighs tighten then, and you were shoved forward then...right on top of Pitaya.

"!!!"

"Ananassss! What givess?!" 

You yelped then as you felt Ananas climb on top of you then, feeling his member align with your anal hole. "You both had your fun teasing me now....it's my turn now I believe." Keeping Pitaya pinned down using your body, he began to thrust into your anal hole then. 

You yelped loudly and hissed, not expecting the immeditate pain and held onto Pitaya. "A-Aaah fuck...careful there, will you?" you hissed a bit. Although he slowed a bit, Ananas still went in rough, but it wasn't as bad. 

Pitaya was growling now though. And you knew why. You tried seeing where his own member was while Ananas was busy. Ah....there it was. "Pitaya, I know you're getting pent up too...your close to where my slit is though...try putting it in,"

"Kind of hard with Ananasss pounding you...yeah, I know that'ssss why you want me at the bottom, you asss!!" Pitaya hissed up at Ananas. You heard Ananas chuckle before feeling a small poke near your slit area. Ah good..seems like Pitaya found it after all. 

You gave a gasp as Pitaya thrusted up, making you shudder and hold onto him. "...All right then Pitaya," Ananas said, getting his attention and pausing. "I have a bit of an idea now, seeing as were both inside (Y/N). Let's see who can get her to climax first, shall we~?" Pitaya raised an eyebrow. "And the winner getss?"

"Other than bragging rights? The winner get's to top the loser than when done,'' You blinked, thinking about something before saying "And by chance you both get me to climax?" "I'll think of something as punishment for you being greedy in that case," Ananas smirked down at you before feeling both him and Pitaya adjust themselves then. 

You blush, mentally prepping yourself up. "Ah boy..." you felt both thrust hard into you and let out a yowl of pleasure. You could hear them both chuckle and both began their own pace then. Ananas hard and slow, Pitaya rough but medium fast. You moaned out, squealing, squeaking, holding on as they fastened their pace inside you then. 

"Heh...your face is pretty adorable, won't lie (Y/N)," Pitaya said, seeing your reactions to their ministrations upon you. "Mm...aaah...~" You couldn't even answer properly. Not with how you were moaning and getting overly stimulated now. 

"Fuck...fuck...aaaah," You gasped feeling a smack on your rear end there from Ananas' tail. "Such improper language from a lady~" "Oh ssssshut up Ananasss....you're allowed to curssse when fucking! Meansss you're doing a good job!"

"Urgh...ugh...'' You moaned out, hissing a bit as you were feeling a climax coming. Feeling it both coming from the ends of Pitaya and Ananas, you bit down on Pitaya's neck to relieve some stress then, causing him to hiss out in pleasure and arch up. 

Ananas must of being feeling the same as you, because you then felt a set of teeth on your own shoulder then, causing you to cry out and arch up. Not to be left out though, Pitaya copied Ananas and bit the underside of your neck, and at that point it became too much. Too much pleasure and over stimulation for you.

"I-I'm coming~!!" 

You felt yourself climax than, getting it partly on Pitaya's member and the lower part of Anana' member as well. You heard them both hiss, and then felt pulsing near their members. Seemed like they were going to climax too, you thought before feeling spurts of their cum go into you anal and vaginal canals. You coughed a bit in surprise from the warm feeling, both pushing into you as best the could to fill you up. 

You felt....quite a sticky mess behind you and sighed, panting after all that happened. "...Sssso...who got her to climax first?" Pitaya asked, not able to tell due to...well, all three of you climaxing at the same time. 

"....I think we both did," Ananas admitted. "Yeah, we all did." you added, noting the timing. "...Ssso, now what? Clearly thissss outcome wasn't we'd thought of," Pitaya mumbled, all three of you pausing to think. 

"Do you guys maybe want to do a different position then?" you suggested then. Both Pitaya and Ananas blinked and looked at you. "If you're up for it, what do you have in mind?" Ananas asked. "Pull out of me first and I'll show you," Both blushed and did as you said, you lying back down then, this time on you're back. 

"Either one of you can take me from here and the other takes the other from behind maybe?" you suggested. Both blinked, then looked at another. 

"You topped her last time, let me this time," Ananas said, and before Pitaya had a say in it, he had crawled over you, carefully positioning himself at your entrance. Pitaya hmphed but smirked and lined up at Anana's hole then. "Heh...guess I get to dominate you after all~" he smirked before entering Ananas.

You watched his face blink in shock and pain, before frowning and growling back "A little warning next time you asshole!" "Eh, you never warn me or (Y/N), only being fair." Pitaya shrugged, starting off in him.

Ananas huffed, before aiming right and sliding into you, making you moan out then. "Apologies...Pitaya was being an ass-urf!~" he grunted, feeling Pitaya ram into him then. He growled before beginning to thrust into you. You mewled, wrapping your legs around him and moaning out. 

Pitaya smirked, grabbing Ananas ponytail and making him look up as he thrusted. "Heh...almosst the sssame expresssion (Y/N) gave~"

"Pitaya, be careful with pulling his hair," you called up while getting pounded. He huffed and let go as a response, continuing to thrust into Ananas then. Who was grunting and also thrusting harder into you. You were gripping the dirt behind you, feeling his thrusts and also the vibrations from Pitaya thrusting into Ananas.

You felt Ananas lean down, biting into your collar skin and shoulder, remarking you as he did before. You purred a bit, feeling that and reaching up to nibble along side his neck. Pitaya leaned down as well, nibbling along the other side of Ananas' neck while nuzzling your face as well. 

The three of you smiled at another while in the throbes of passion before you gasped out again. "Guys, I'm going to-!" "Ssssaaame here~!" "As well as-!!"

The three of you climaxed at the same time once more, Pitaya breathing fire this time as he did so...before all three of you collapsed around another, panting. 

"...Was breathing fire really necessary Pitaya?" "Hey, with all the pressssure in me building up can you blame me Ananasss?!"

You looked down, seeing indeed there was a...big mess between the three of you and sighed. "Well...at least we got it all out of our systems now...I need rest though," 

Ananas and Pitaya glanced at another and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're telling me," Pitaya muttered, looking about. "How far isss the cave again?" "Not to far from here, hold on," Ananas said, before picking you up then. "??" 

"Last time you had trouble walking...this is just a precaution," he chuckled a bit before you recalled. "Oh right." Not to mention you were feeling pretty sore...well, at least a nice nap in the cave might help.

You three settled in then for the night, deciding to await for what happens tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry again for how long this took. Some things in real life came up that needed taking care of. Again, this is also the last of my requests list, I may open more later on.)


	10. The Knight and the Dragon (Knight X Male!Dragon Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for SleeplessBug here on Archives. I hope you enjoy it hun~

You woke up outside your cave, shaking yourself off a bit before looking about. "Another day in dragon's valley I suppose," you muttered, deciding to go hunting a bit and take flight. As long as you avoided other dragon territories and such, you'd be okay. You just reached young adulthood, and you knew older dragons would try and boss the younger ones around if they got the chance. Ha ha, no thanks.

The only other dragons you got along with really were Pitaya dragon (who was a relative) and Ananas dragon (who had been your mentor in magic). Sadly, you didn't get to see them so much, so you barely spoke to anyone as of late. You didn't want to admit it, but you were kind of lonely.

You soon saw a herd of long necked jelly-saurs and crouched down, waiting to strike one of them. After awhile, one of them lumbered near your hiding spot...and like a cat, you pounced out upon it, biting on the neck and letting it bleed out. The other jelly-saurs ran away in a panic. Leaving you with the wounded jelly-saur. After awhile, you noticed it stopped breathing and smiled, coming closer to it and beginning to eat.

As you ate, you thought you heard...weird noises. Like...clopping noises? Huh...was it a small rock shatter slide nearby? Eh...you didn't think too much else and resumed eating. Until you heard a draw of a metal object nearby. You blinked, quickly swallowing the piece of meat in your mouth and looking about. 

"Eh? Who's there?" you turned around, noticing something was nearby. A few feet from you was a cookie, and a knight looking one to be exact. Seated upon a horse, the being jumped down, taking out a sword.

"Fiend! Why do you attack the jelly-saurs?" he demanded to know. You blinked, confused. "Uh...you realize us dragons need to eat too, right?" you asked the knight. You decided to get to his level then, shapeshifting into a cookie yourself. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you here in the dragon's valley exactly? It's not the safest place for Knight's like yourself- eh? Hey....What's up with you?" you asked, noticing something...off.

"Why do you look like the red dragon??" the cookie asked you, getting his sword closer to your neck. You frowned and tapped it away. "Maybe because I'm his cousin," you huffed, looking annoyed at the Cookie now. "Really, sometimes you Cookies can be rude you know...was there really a reason to cut off his tail? He didn't even do much to you!"

"He burned down a couple of villages! I was just giving him a warning cutting off his tail!" "You could have just asked him to stop! He's not that unreasonable you know!" 

Both of you argued longer before you grumbled then. "Man you're annoying! I'm going back to eating now, go away..." you muttered before feeling what was steel on your neck. "Don't move dragon," the knight warned. "I will slay you here and now if you intend to do the same to my people as your cousin,"

You looked back, an annoyed look on your face. "Not every dragon wants to burn down a village sir....some of us just mind our own business," you replied, tapping the sword away from your neck then. "What's your name anyway?"

"Knight...Knight Cookie," the knight said, withdrawing his sword. "Knight cookie huh?" you paused at the name before giving yours. "(Y/N) dragon, or in this form (Y/N) dragon cookie," 

So...a few weeks passed by from this encounter. And you still continued life as usual. Except, well...you noticed this Knight fellow come into the Valley more often. At first, you thought he was hunting for your cousin, so the first time you saw him come back you went to warn him away. However, turned out you learnt he wasn't searching for Pitaya. Rather, he was looking for something his 'Princess wanted'. 

You blinked, then had asked what a Princess was. Knight's face went from stoic to a shocked and funny horrified before explaining to you what a Princess was. Which was basically some kind of ruler. Made you blink, but wonder if Cookies had what was similar to Dragon Lords, or those who reigned over the regions (basically the legendary dragons). 

Soon though, you began to actively seek Knight out each time he came to the Valley. Was it because you were lonely? Maybe. But you also realized you generally enjoyed his company. So you would follow Knight around then. Sometimes talking to him, sometimes poking at him to try and get a reaction (mostly him swiping at you) but most times he'd be civil toward you. If only because you didn't threaten the kingdom you supposed. 

Over time though, and you realized this slowly, you began to actually like Knight. He was kind, valiant, passionate, and you found yourself admiring him...maybe more than you should, but still. 

Now, one day, when you were spying on him through the rocks as he trained with small dummies he bought to the Valley, you saw him do something then you thought was...odd. He took his helmet and went behind one of the rocks nearby. 

You followed, curious but unseen. You were met with...quite a shocking sight. You saw Knight has unzipped his trousers and was...um, well...he was masturbating really. 

Your face turned scarlet and you turned away at first, not wanting to invade his privacy. But then, you heard it. 

"(Y/N)...(Y/N) ah....fuck...."

Wait...was he saying your name? You looked over, seeing a flushed look on Knight's face as he continued. "(Y/N), mmm...aah...right there..."

"Knight?" you finally spoke. "Are you okay?" 

Knight froze then..realizing he had been caught, well...not just masturbating, but saying your name to it as well.

"I...I can explain," he blushed then. Well yeah...you'd do the same if you were caught doing that. "Well.." you sighed. "Knight, you don't have to. I can kind of imagine why you're doing it..."

"Then why am I?" Knight asked then. Not challengingly just curious at your response. "Because well...maybe you like me?" it...probably was the only reason you could come up with, blushing a bit yourself. 

Knight looked down then, still blushing...and you noticed his painfully still throbbing boner still out there. "...Um, do you need help with that?" you asked him then. 

Knight blushed at your question but nodded. "Y-Yeah...do you think you could maybe?" he asked, looking at his member.

You chuckled a bit before kneeling down next to him, calmly grabbing his shorts then. Once he gave the nod, you pulled them all the way down then. "Welp...time for some dessert," you chuckled a bit to yourself before calmly beginning to lick around the tip of his member. 

You could feel him jolt a bit underneath you, and you heard him moan in excitement from you first few licks. "Aaaah..." You chuckled a bit. Ah man, were you getting started. You were soon licking his length up and down...before you took it in completely in your mouth, bobbing up and down while still doing your mouth work. At this point, you could tell you were driving him crazy.

"(Y/N), aaaaah~!!!" he groaned out, and you could hear his fingernails scratch against the rock behind him, trying to reign in how pleasurable he was feeling. You smirked, continuing your mouth work in sucking Knight. 

Your tongue also went to lick around Knight, adding to the sensation all ready. He panted, looking up and gasping. "Ah...ah....(Y/N) fuck....your going to make me come," 

"Then come," you told him telepathically, feeling him pulse then.

You smirked, feeling his seed shoot into your mouth then, and he gave a small scream. "Eh-ha~!"

You pulled back, swallowing what you could and noticing he was dripping a bit still. "My my, that must have really turned you on huh~?"

He panted, looking up a bit but smiling. "Y-Yeah well, you helped out there right?" You smirked at his words, before looking over at your...well, your own bulge.

"Heh...well, maybe you can help me out here no?" you said, pulling your own knits down then. You blushed a bit seeing your member...by dragon measures it barely past average, but...would it be too big for Knight?

"Um...will this be okay for you?" You asked Knight, who was staring at your member, blushing. "Hey, look, I know I'm not the biggest-" "Wait, what? You're small in dragon?!" "No, I'm average!" you said back, looking down at him then. 

"Um...what should I lube you with exactly?" "Um...there's some in my knapsack...use that," Knight told you then. You nodded, took the lube out, poured some on his anal hole, and then some on your own member for good measure. 

You then pushed Knight gently on the ground then, lining up with his hole on your member. "Are you ready?" You asked him. When he nodded, you pushed in then. You could hear him scream a bit, your member head filling in first, and then looking at him.

"I know it hurts, but let me try going all in first," you said, slowly pushing through, until you got all in. You breathed a sigh of relief really....letting some of the tension loose. "Mmm...it doesn't hurt as much now...could you wait before moving at least?" 

You nodded, calmly waiting until Knight gave you a certain nod...and then you began to thrust in and out. "Mm...ah..." You'd admit, this was your first time topping, so it felt...good, being able to do it like this. And by Knight's pleasured moans, you could tell he was feeling the same too.

"Can I go faster now?" "Y-Yes, please~!" you chuckled at his mewl and began to go faster, slamming and slapping against him now. You yourself began to happily growl and grunt at the feeling, also feeling your tail wag at what you were doing. 

"Mm...Knight, you feel so good~ You feel wonderful~!" "A-aaah, same to you (Y-Y/N)~!!" 

You chuckled a bit, leaning down on top of him more and lifting his legs over your shoulder, getting deeper access at a pivital point. His moans and screams could be heard quite higher now, and you felt a sense of pride and kept going. 

"O-Oooh, Oooooh~!!! (Y/N), I don't know...I don't know how much longer I can, aaaaaah~!!!"

You felt Knight cum again then, his seed spilling onto himself and partly onto you. You chuckled darkly, doubling down over and fucking him hard these last few thrusts. "Knight, get ready~!!" you growled out, before shooting some hot dragon stream into him. You could feel your liquid leaking out of his anal canal and pulled out, collasping a bit nearby.

"Oh wow....that was amazing~" you muttered aloud before looking over at Knight. Seeing him partly drooling but also looking dazed and in cloud 9. "Um...are you gonna be okay walking back?"

"With the way you destroyed me just now...not likely," You smirked a bit and picked him up. "Well, least I can do is let you stay at my castle til morning...wouldn't be right to leave you all alone here~" You nuzzled him a bit, making him blush. 

Heh...who'd thought he of all people would get a dragon for a boyfriend~?


	11. Quoting a Raven (Night Raven! Wind Archer X female reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: So, I put a vote in the Cookie Run discord I was in to do either Wind Archer or Fire Spirit. Wind Archer was the majority vote. Sorry Fire Spirit, you'll come in next time XD As a warning, this is going to be a dubious consent (meaning not sure if you want to do it but also not unwilling to do it.)Also as this is Night Raven, expect him to be...somewhat creepy. So if that stuff does make you uncomfortable, please skip this chapter. Otherwise, enjoy~)

You bit your lip, looking at the forest in front of you. A purple mist, heavy purple tree leaves...a complete 360 turn around from how it usually looks. Were the rumors really true then? About your friend and crush being turned? You didn't want to believe it, but by how the forest looked...

You lit your lantern up and walked in then, peering and looking about. "My goodness...it's so bad you can barely see a thing," you muttered, looking about. In the sky, in the trees, near the bushes....it was very hard for you to see. 

After awhile you got to a clearing and stopped, looking about. You could see a batch of wolfsbane flowers and moon flowers growing nearby. "At least the flowers are able to grow," you said aloud, getting a good look at them. 

After staring a bit, you sat at the base of a tree, placing the lantern next to you and taking a small ham and cheese sandwich out to eat. You nibbled on the sandwich, looking about as the mist rolled around. You sighed...there really was no signs of anyone here really. 

After awhile, you finished your sandwich and reached for your lantern. To your surprise, it wasn't there. "Eh??" you got up, now alarmed because you could no longer see clearly. 'Ugh..." you muttered. You'd just have to navigate by touch now.

You felt through trees and bushes, and looked about. "Oh great...now I think I'm lost," you sighed, sitting down against another tree deep in thought. But what could you do here honestly? You didn't know-

You heard something land next to you then, making you gasp and turn around. Before feeling yourself get slammed against the tree, pinning you there from behind. 

"Well what do we have here now?" a voice purred behind you. It sounded familiar, so you turned your head a bit, gasping. "Wind Archer?"

"It's Night Raven now!" the voice hissed, and you gasped at seeing the figure in front of you. It was Wind Archer...but he was purple with black hues, had dark purple wings, and his hair was in a more down than up style. 

"What...what happened to you? What happened to Wind Archer?!" you asked, struggling in their grasp. He chuckled and it made you nervous. "Dark Enchantress simply opened his eyes to the truth, and here I am now, cleansing the world as we go on," 

You felt yourself grow angry at his words. No way the Wind Archer you knew would succumb to darkness easily, no way! "You're a liar! Wind Archer would never surrender to the darkness!"

You again struggled in his hold, this time stamping as hard as you could on his feet. He grunted and let go, and you shoved him away. "Let Wind Archer go, you damn imposter!" 

He growled a bit and aimed an arrow. "He was weak to the influence, and a lot weaker than you gave him credit for," he hissed, aiming it at you. You froze a bit, unsure if he really would let it go. He wouldn't, right? If it really was still Wind Archer...

You felt the arrow graze your cheek and gasped, feeling blood leak down. "O-Ow..." You went to draw back but he grabbed and pinned you on the ground then. "Continue resisting and it's not going to end well for you, understand?" he asked. You frowned, trying to squirm out when you felt a sharp pain on your neck. 

With a small gasp you realized there was an arrow at your throat now. "Stop. Resisting." he repeated again. With the threat of an arrow more present, you gulped and nodded. "O-Okay...what do you want me to do?"

Instead of saying anything, he leaned over to where your cheek was. To your shock, he lapped up the blood flowing down, smirking as he leaned back a bit. To him it seemed, your blood was tasty, and it made you shiver. From both fear and something else...you couldn't place your finger on it.

"Cute expression," he noted, startling you out of his thoughts before his face went near the crook of your neck. "He-Hey! What you-!!" You felt fangs go into your neck then, whimpering at the fact this corrupt version of your friend was biting you of all things....

And strangely not completely repulsed by it? You shivered then, moaning as you felt Night Raven sucking on where he bit you before pulling back. He placed a hand under your chin, smirking. "If only you knew how much he desired you...."

"Hu-Huh?" 

"You really thought you were the only one with a crush on him?" he chuckled, forcing you then to look in his eyes, sitting you up. "If I can name all the thoughts and fantasies he had of you two due to his own feelings, well...." he chuckled again.

"It would leave you surprised. However, he never acted on them, due to not wanting to ruin your friendship together. As for myself, well..." he looked at you, and you realized the look of his eyes was one of want, desire. Lust. 

"I have no such restrictions though (Y/N). And I will gladly have you, be it your choice or force..." You shivered at the implied threat, trying to squirm out. 

"A-And what if I don't know? This just seems all too sudden..." 

Raven chuckled, leaning very closely to your ear then. "Then by all means...allow me to help you surrender," he said seductively, making you gasp.

"Wait what-?"

You don't get to finish as you're gently pushed back down to lay on your back. Night Raven going next to your side then and takes his scarf off, tying it around your hands then. "He-Hey! How is this supposed to make me-?" you began to demand but yelped as he pulled your skirt down then.

"You know, your mouth and tone say one thing....and yet here you are, wet and eager," he chuckled, seeing the damp spot in your underwear. You blushed and glared. "Well it's not my fault your actions are making me feel that way!"

Night Raven smirked at your response. "So I do make you feel something then," he said, sliding your underwear off then and getting a grand view of your folds. "Well, you won't mind me working on this here,"

Without another word he leaned in, plunging into your walls with his tongue and wiggling it about. You gasped out, not expecting that and trying to hold on, until you remembered your hands were tied. "Mm..." you whined out, feeling him explore your area with his tongue.

It was moving about a lot quite expertly, flicking about and taking up any liquid you had there really. After awhile, you mewled out, subconicously thrusting up a bit to give him deeper access. He welcomed it, stroking one of your things up and down, and holding the other thigh firmly in place. "Uff....ugh..." you began to moan out before climaxing onto his mouth then.

"Hmph...couldn't last that long I see," he chuckled before cleaning up the mess. "No matter," you noticed a rather tight bulge in his pants then and blushed, looking away. 

He turned your head toward it then, forcing you too look at it. "Take responsiblity for your own actions now~" he chuckled a bit before pulling his pants down. Revealing his member, dark and pulsing. You blushed, understanding the message but asking "Can...can you take my shirt off for me? I have an idea," 

He raised an eyebrow, surprised but not displeased at your request. He took an arrow out and used it to cut open your shirt, throwing away the offending piece of clothing then. ".....And my bra too please," "Ugh...whoever made those things deserves to be murdered," Night Raven muttered, but since it was a strapless bra, it was easier to discard rather then rip off. 

"Now what is your idea?" he asked as you laid down then. "Place your member in between my breasts...I'll let you think of what to do from there," Hey, if this was really happening, you might as well get your own fun in this then.

He got a blank look on his face before smirking then. "Your mind is dirtier than I thought...but I like it~" he smirked, placing his member in between your breasts then. He then began to thrust in between them, pushing your breasts against his member and grunting. 

You mewled at his touch, and also moaning with the way he fondled your breasts as the tit fuck continued. "Ah...ah fuck...ah..." You opened an eye to watch him. His eyes were closed, and you heard him silently curse at a particular thrust. 

Seemed like you weren't the only one being affected by such a mood here. After awhile he huffed, speeding up and continuing go. The head of the member sometimes hitting your chin, your mouth going to lick it then. 

"Aah...fuck....I'm going to come...and it's going to be all over that cute face of yours...so prepare yourself~!" he growled at you then, speeding up and making you gasp. Purple white streams went out of him, landing on your chest, chin and face. 

"Oh.." you muttered out, trying to clean the mess up then with your tongue. You got most of it, but a lot of your upper face, well...that was a no. Night Raven leaned over, untying you then and using his scarf to wipe off the rest of the mess.

"You've been a good girl so far," he cooed gently, getting on top of you then. "And good girls deserve to be rewarded then, don't they~?" "...." you looked to what he was doing. His member now lined up at your entrance, still pulsing and wanting to go.

"Yes they do...please take me," you whispered. "And who's going to take you?" he teased a little then, you biting your lip but looking up. "You are Night Raven....you are. Please..."

He obliged by thrusting inside you then. You gasped, in pain and feeling tears well up. "So your hymen broke," he mused, waiting to adjust. The fact he realized he took her virginity made this both exciting and a pleasure factor....something he knew Wind Archer always wanted and took from now. 

After awhile, you look at Night Raven and nod. "You...you can go now," she said. Night Raven nodded, beginning to thrust into you. Rough and slow, he relished in hearing you moan out cutely. "Mm...ah...Night Raven....oh oh..."

"That's right...who's fucking you right now?" Ah Night Raven was into dirty talk it seemed. "Y-You are...ah~" you moaned out, leaning against him and clinging onto his back and shoulder for better balance. 

"That's right, I am." Night Raven began to speed up now, holding you down and growling. "I am pounding into you, making you know who you belong to...and where your loyalties lie from now on, you hear?! You don't belong to anyone, and you don't belong to him..." Referring to Wind Archer. "You belong to me. And me alone!!"

Your head flung back, moaning as you felt Night Raven bite you then to mark you. "C-Come inside me then...make me yours~!!" you cried out, clinging onto him, thrusting up yourself then to meet his thrusts. You felt yourself going crazy, nearly over the edge. "Huh...aaaah~!"

"I'm coming...I'm coming....I'm coming (Y/N)~!!" Night Raven said, gasping out then as he came inside of you, rather violently as you felt him pulse inside you, the liquid shooting in. You screamed, doing your own climax on him before laying back down, panting. 

He collasped on top of you and also looked over, panting himself. ''......I always wanted to do that," he muttered, and you could see a bit of green come in his eyes then...was Wind Archer reappearing then?

"...." you said nothing but gently caressed the side of Night Raven's face. A gentle comfort from what had just transpired between you guys. He looked surprised, but smiled a bit. A smile that reminded you of...him. "I'm sorry if I scared you during this by chance...'' he said. "I am still him after all...just the darker aspect,''

"I know," you said, gently cuddling him. "....And it doesn't matter if you are the darker aspect...I still love you, you know." you said...talking to two people right now. "And who would I be if I couldn't accept my beloved as a whole? With both the light and the dark?" 

"....I really do see why he loves you now," Night Raven said quietly, gently embracing you close to him then. "....Sleep," was the only other thing he said. You obliging and resting your eyes...maybe this was all a dream, but either way...you'd have a plan when you woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for being absent, I was busy a lot during this month. I hoped you guys liked this though~)


	12. Requests again and rules

So gonna be doing requests again guys, following the same rule format;

1\. No Child Cookie being requested for these please, that is completely and utterly unacceptable in my eyes. That being said, I'll give people a list of who is a confirmed Cookie child as of far; Angel Cookie, Devil Cookie, Cherry Cookie, Apple Cookie, Pancake Cookie, Squid Ink Cookie, Peppermint Cookie, Fireworks Cookie, Gumball Cookie, Gingerbrave Cookie, Gingerbright Cookie, Skater Cookie, Cream puff Cookie, Strawberry Cookie, Wizard Cookie, Snow Sugar Cookie, Walnut Cookie, Pudding Cookie, Chestnut Cookie, Grapefruit Cookie, Moon Rabbit Cookie, and Mustard Cookie. Those I will NOT being doing, whatsoever.

2\. I will be doing six requests at the time being; three on here, three on Wattpad. It won't be first come first serve though, it'll be mostly if it strikes within me or if I take a particular liking to it. And don't feel bad it I don't choose you, there's always next time for requests!

3\. If you have a story line to go with your request, don't be afraid to put it down. Otherwise, I'll make something up for the oneshot.

4\. Due to work and other things in my life, I'll be needing to take my time with the requests. That being said, please be patient with me. I'll do my best to make them good~

5\. Thank you for enjoying my content so far, and fire away~


	13. Requests closed again

All right, so we got them in, now let me list what I'm doing in order;

1\. Pomegranate Cookie X Female Reader (requested by https://www.wattpad.com/user/Keep_It_Orignal on Wattpad)

2.Sorbet Shark X Selkie!Female Reader (requested by Selkie time on Archives)

3\. DJ X Female!Manager Reader (requested by https://www.wattpad.com/user/De_fandom_healer on Wattpad)

4\. Fire Spirit X Male Dragon! Reader (requested by Wiwi on Archives)

5\. Roguefort X Maid!Reader (requested by https://www.wattpad.com/user/QueenPaula19 on Wattpad)

6\. Captain Ice X Female!Reader (requested by https://archiveofourown.org/users/irene_writez/pseuds/irene_writez on Archives)


	14. The red seed (Pomegranate X Female! Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (All right, this was requested by https://www.wattpad.com/user/Keep_It_Orignal here on Wattpad. I hope you like it hun~)

You sighed, calmly getting up and looking about in your apartment. Today would be another day it seems...go out, look around, take whatever food and valuables you could, sell the valuables on the market, avoid cops and snitches, and then go home and rest for the day. 

You started to go out and about then. Knowing the sooner you would begin, the easier it would be for you the rest of the day. You were soon able to steal yourself a honey bun and milk for breakfast, munching away then.

"Well...it's a quiet morning here," you said, looking about. Didn't seem like anything unusual was happening really. 

Not until you heard what was quiet groaning in the alleyway. You flinch a bit, but curiosity got the better of you. What was that noise? You decided to investigate. 

What you saw was....pretty shocking in your eyes. A young woman, around your age, was on the ground, unconscious. She wore a oriental Chinese priestess outfit, which in your eyes would have been quite lovely had it not been dirtied up and beaten. Much like how she seemed with her bruising and scratches on her face.

You frowned, you couldn't help it. You felt sorry for this woman. "Ah man...if those wounds get untreated she's not gonna last long then," 

You gently leaned down then, scooping her up in your arms and carrying her back. You had enough medicine and ointment to treat the wounds on her, all you had to do was bandage her and wrap around them carefully. This included...undressing her a bit, but you were polite and careful about it. 

After awhile, you finished up and sighed. "All right...now to make lunch. I'm sure my mysterious guest will be hungry after not eating in awhile most likely," 

You went to the fridge and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with a granola bar and pear on the side.

You were carrying the tray in then when you saw that the young woman was waking up. "....??" 

"Oh good, you're awake." you said, somewhat relieved in seeing the young woman awake. "...Where am I?" she asked. "At my apartment. You were passed out by the street, and I didn't think it would be right just to leave you alone out there," 

"I see..." the girl paused, seemingly choosing her next words. "And you found me? All alone?" 

"Yes, no one else was around," you said, your eyes furrowing in confusion. "Why? Do you have a friend around?" "She is not my friend. She is my master." Your eyes widened in appallment. "Wait, so you're a slave?!"

"What....? Oh, no! Not like that!" the woman corrected. "When I say 'master', it's another form of teacher." "Ah...I see," you said, calming down. "So..are you waiting for her or do you know where she is?" Assuming the teacher was a woman.

"...It'll take her awhile to find me here from what we were doing, especially with my own injuries. I assume you tended them?" 

"Oh! Yes I did. My medicine wasn't much, but it'll help." you nodded. She did as well, looking over then at the food. "O-Oh...thank you," she said, calmly reaching and beginning to eat the sandwich. She looked up then, studying you carefully before saying "My name is Pomegranate. It's the least I can do for you for now...to introduce myself."

"My name is (Y/N). Let me know if you need anything or have a question. Due to your injury, you're gonna be here for quite awhile." 

She nodded, looking outside. "I'll try not to be so much of a bother. Hopefully my master finds me fast."

~~~~~~

*timeskip*

As time past, Pomegranate healed from her wounds, and was able to walk and move about now. To thank you for your help, she would often do the chores of the house and would sometimes cook or make herbal potions even. You told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted on it anyway.

The two of you soon began to talk to another more and get to know another better. She learnt that you were a thief since childhood; both your parents had died and you were sent to the orphanage. But the owners there were abusive to you and the other children. One night you had enough, and to help you and the children escape, you trapped the owners in the bathroom and made a break for it. You've been living on the streets since, stealing and doing some black market trade. 

Pomegranate didn't seem to bothered by this though. Admired you a bit even, for taking your own path like that. She explained her story then; she used to be a priestess from another land, but a prophecy foretold she would help bring doom and destruction to the land. This had made her uneasy, and her fellow peers treated her with disdain then. However, doing so sealed their fate when her future master, Dark Enchantress came then. Pomegranate simply accepted this was meant to be and joined her then. 

As with Pomegranate, this news also did not bother you. "Hey, they bought it on themselves. They could have chose to either still see you as a friend or help you. And they didn't." "...It still hurt in a sense, but you do have a point." Pomegranate agreed with your statement. You guys stayed silent for the rest of the night after that, but a new respect for the other was formed...along with something more. 

You were coming in one day from another round of 'patrolling' when you noticed Pomegranate staring out the window. 

"Is everything okay?" you asked her, coming over and sitting nearby. 

She remained quiet before saying "My master is nearing by, and soon I will have to leave to go back," 

Your face faltered a bit. "O-Oh...." you said, looking away. You didn't say it aloud, but you had grown fond of having Pomegranate around. Both as a guest and a friend-crush.

"....I want to thank you too. For everything you done. You could have just let me, a world criminal, die in the streets. And you didn't," Pomegranate looked at you. You blinked. "You...you really don't have too. I mean, I'm a simple thief, but...leaving someone to die, good or bad, would never settle well with me."

Pomegranate nodded, before coming over and gently giving you a hug. You blushed a bit, returning it. Was...this what she wanted to do? A hug? Well...you didn't mind it. You embraced a bit more, but then felt Pomegranate turn your head toward her. "???" confused, you looked at her, not sure what she was doing until-

"!!"

Lips. Her lips gently brushed against your own. You froze up, not sure what to do at first. Until you decided to gently return the kiss, before feeling Pomegranate pull you toward her, gently pulling you both to the ground then. "Aaa-aa~" 

Ah...so you were both going to do this then?

Yes...you wanted this. So. Bad.

Swiftly the two of you undressed, your dress and her quipo being taking off. Both of you kissing and dry humping the other now, you on top. "Mmmm~" "A-Ahh~"

You then pausing to gently pull her underwear down then. She blinked, looking a bit puzzled before gasping aloud. You have inserted two of your fingers in and were going in a scissor like motion. All while looking up and making sure she was okay. 

She mewled, gripping the sheets underneath you and you smirked, continuing on. You paused after a bit, making her whine. "Why did you stop, I was-"

She gasped again then. As you were leaning over then, licking into her walls. She gasped, squirming and worming. You smirked a bit...the taste. It felt good, and her walls were lively. 

You held on firm, watching as she mewled and whined, watching you work her. "Ooh...you're working me so...aaaah~!"

You gently stroked her thigh, sensing she was near a climax. "O-Oooh....aaaah, aaaaah~!" she moaned out, and you felt the juice of help fall onto your mouth. You smirked, cleaning it up with your tongue and pulling back. "Delicious~" you smiled.

You saw her look up then before rolling you onto you back then. You gave a small yelp of surprise, before she climbed on top of you then, removing you bra. One of them she began to fondle. The other she began to suckle on. You moaned out in surprise, and then gasped aloud. 

Her free hand had pulled down your underwear and was gently rubbing your vaginal area. "A-Ahhh~!" you moaned out. Feeling overstimulated from being rubbed and fondled on at the same time. 

Subconciously you buck up, trying to get a deeper feel. You hear her grunt a bit, but she kept going. Going faster until you too, were nearing a climax. "Ooh...Pomegranate, I'm about to-!!" you gasped out, climaxing in her hand then.

She blinked, stopping and pulling her hand out. Curious, she stared at the sticky gel on her hand before licking it. You blushed, turning away at that. It was cute and dirty at the same time.

Pomegranate than shuffled for something in her clothes, you looking in curiosity. "??" 

She looked over, giving a small smile before pulling out a black and pink peg dildo. "Do you want to use this? Or should I?" you look over. 

"Can you use it please?" you asked, Pomegranate nodding. "All fours then," you nodded, getting up on all fours, waiting. You felt Pomegranate align herself then up to your vaginal hole, and then gasped out, feeling the dildo enter you.

"You doing okay?" Pomegranate asked you. You turned, nodding. "Y-Yeah....let me just adjust to this first please," you said. You waited awhile, getting used to the size before looking back and nodding. "All right..."

Pomegranate nodded, moving her hips forward. The dildo began to go in and out of you, making you moan out and grip on the floor. This motion seemed to encourage Pomegranate, going faster then.

"Ugh...um~"

"Oooh, aaaah~!" 

Both of you grunted and moaned out, Pomegranate panting, looking down and seeing how you were getting worked up. It was...cute really.

"You're taking this..really well. Better than me first time...." 

"Thank you-oof~! It feels good," you told her. You grunted, looking back. "Please...go faster. This really...feels...good~!" 

She gave a nod and thrusted up more. You squealed, feeling the dildo in you now like this. It felt...amazing! 

"Ooh... (Y/N)...I...I think I'm nearing a climax again..." 

"Me...me too Pomegranate...get...get ready-aaaah~!"

Both of you climaxed then, you spurring on the dildo, Pomegranate in the pegs spandex part. You collasped on the floor, panting. Pomegranate doing the same, carefully pulling out of you. The both of you tired and listening to another pant.

"Oh my...that was..." the both of you looked at another, you leaning over to kiss Pomegranate then. She doing the same, kissing back and embracing you.

"...When my master comes, I'll ask her to take you with me. I'm not going to leave you here, not after what we shared."

You smiled, looking at her. "Thank you...I honestly think I can't live without you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: I apologize for the long wait. A lot of stuff has been going on lately. I hope you enjoyed the oneshot though, and expect the rest to come~)


	15. The Mershark and the Selkie (Sorbet Shark X Selkie! Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Requested by Selkie time on Archives ;AN: WARNING, WARNING, BEFORE YOU READ: Okay, so this is very, VERY important that I want to explain here. Devsisters said Sorbet Shark can be seen as an adult or child, depending on how you look at them. Now personally, based on the way they act when in true form as a shark, and the fact their can be small adults, I see Sorbet as an ADULT. If you do not, and see them as a kid, it's cool. But don't read this then. It has sexual content, and I don't want to be accused of being a 'pedo' if you see them as a child. Because I can and will block people if I get such comments below about my viewpoint then. Now then, with the warning out of the way, please enjoy the chapter.)

It was a cool, calming night on the shoreline. Cool, calm waves brushing against the shore over and back again. A typical summer night for a island.

From the water, two black beady eyes appeared forth, diving back in and swimming for the shore line. The figure reached it, and one could see that the figure was a ringed seal, looking about. They then went and flopped behind a large rock discreetly. Lying in wait for something. Or someone. 

A few minutes passed, and a splash was heard, making the seal look up. There was a small head peering out...looked like a shark fin. The seal then saw it heading toward the shoreline, before jumping out of the water.

There was a young male pirate, dressed in black pirate attire with a shark like hairdo. The seal did a small sigh and gently focused. The skin fell off and a young woman was standing there now, holding the seal skin before putting it around herself as a cover. She walked out then toward the young pirate.

"Sorbet Shark," she called out. "I'm over here," The shark man looked over, before giving you a happy wave and going over, hugging you. To anyone else, he would have sounded like he was saying "OooooooOOoo~!" but you understood him due to being a sea folk yourself.

"(Y/N), it's good to see you~!" 

"It's good to see you too, Sorbet~" you said, hugging back and picking him up, twirling him a bit in your arms. He frowned.

"Don't do that, come on...I'm not a kid..." 

"Heh sorry, couldn't help myself," you chuckled, having Sorbet next to you now. Both of you talking then about your lives, how you were doing, the usual between one another.

"I'm glad you were able to become a pirate Sorbet...it sounds like your captain is treating you well." 

"He is. I won't lie though...I sometimes miss the ocean, and I miss you too," he told you, making you smile a bit. "You know how much I miss you love...when can I come on the crew?"

"Pirate's not ready yet...not after the whole shinbag with him and Captain Ice," Sorbet Shark muttered, you nodding. "You mean with the Ice Tower, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Sorbet Shark confirmed, gently holding your hand then. "He's interested in meeting you though. Says you might be helpful for the crew," 

You smile a bit but sighed, leaning against him gently. "I'm not joining the crew just to be a pirate,'' you said softly. "I'm doing it to be with you...you know that, right?"

Something not a lot of people were aware of was that Sorbet Shark and yourself were a couple. And each month on the full moon, you two would meet up on this island to catch up and see how the other was doing....amongst other things going on.

Sorbet Shark smiled and gently held your hand, you smiling and nuzzling him in return. The both of you enjoying one another's company now at this point without word. Just enjoying one another and the moonlight. 

After a bit more of cuddling, you felt a hand, gently rubbing up and down your thigh. You look over, seeing your boyfriend with closed eyes and smiling, doing the motions with his hand. "I see what you're doing you know," you said cheekily. 

"And? You don't seem to mind it~" Sorbet pointed out, gently going a little lower then. Making you blush and shyly draw the selkie coat closer to you. Not because you were nervous, but were playing hard to get.

Something Sorbet knew and looked over now, eyes open but lidded. A look you knew well. "Going to be playing the shy one now~?" 

"Maybe," you said, looking at him cutely. What one would call 'puppy seal' eyes. "What are you going to do about it then~?"

He seemed in thought a moment...before gently lowering his hand to wear your v area and folds were, gently rubbing it then. This took you off guard and you moaned, gently grinding up against the hand and moaning. "Oooh....aaah~" 

After awhile of rubbing he inserted two fingers in there then, making a sccissoring motion and making you cry out. "Oooh...Ooooh!!"

You grabbed him and gently pulled him closer to you, letting him have deeper access. "You feel so good~" you moaned out, watching him work on you. He smiled, gently brushing the selkie coat aside next to both of you. 

"You're doing good so far...and you're making such cute noises~" he smiled, going to your nipple now and beginning to lick it while still sccissoring. You shivered, holding him tight to you and moaning. 

Feeling him soon begin to suck on it, making you moan out and squeal. After awhile, you felt a knot building up and looked at him. "Coming...I'm going to cum Sorbet~!"

You felt yourself orgasm and coat his fingers, gasping. He smiled and pulled back, licking his fingers clean as you looked to his trousers. No fair, you didn't get to do anything yet~! You decided to change that, taking his pants and carefully pulling them down. 

"(Y/N), give me a second-" "Nope, no seconds for you~ Not yet~!" you smirked before seeing his member then. Not quite erect yet, but you'd change that.

Grabbing his member carefully and beginning to stroke it gently up and down. You heard the soft moans and pants coming from your boyfriend there, so you decided to up it a bit. 

You turned around, before placing his rod in between your romp cheeks, gently rubbing them up and down against him. "Mmm....ooooohhh~!" you heard him moan aloud, making you smirk and continue. "Consider this a punishment for your teasing, my dear~" you smirked, continuing on. 

Going a little bit faster now, you turned your head to see his reaction. You couldn't help but giggle seeing it. His tongue was hanging out, his eyes lidded, clinging to the beach sand now. He began to thrust up a little bit then, hoping to meet some release.

"Come now Sorbet, we're not done yet~" you smiled, going a bit faster to challenge him. He grunted and thrusted up too, your buttfuck with him getting pretty intense. 

"Mm....gonna cum soon I feel?" "Yes...oooh...you tease~!" You smirked, happy you were able to get the reaction you wanted before going down just a bit faster. You felt him pulse then, and then gasped as you felt him come, your rear end and back getting quite a bit of the seed on you. 

You blushed, looking back as Sorbet wiped you off then. You felt him push you forward, making you go on your hands and knees, making you look back. 

"Eager to put it in hun?" "After what you did...yes," Sorbet nodded, now completely nude. His erection a lot harder too, he aimed in carefully against your wet pussy before pushing in. You gave a harsh gasp, but then a soft moan feeling him pull all but the head out then.

Before he began thrusting in and out at a rapid pace. "Take this...put this all in~!" you heard him growl, you smirking and looking back. "Heh, I certainly am- ooh~!" you squealed then. 

Feeling him grab your wrists and hold them up, smirking then. He began to thrust in more, harder, making you squeal and look back. "Urgh...this feels...aaaah~!!" 

"Yes that's it...I wanna hear your cute little noises~" Sorbet purred, stopping a moment before carefully rolling the two of you toward the surf. Realizing what he was doing, you looked over at him. "Are you sure? You're normally nervous in your actual form..." 

"It's okay...I was able to learn more control over it thanks to Mocha Ray's training in magic," Sorbet Shark explained. Now that he was in the surf, he was in his actual form, a mer shark. And he was a lot bigger in this form, including the gerth. 

You blushed a bit, feeling Sorbet line up again, carefully hovering over you now. "Can I face you this time?" you asked, him nodding and turning you over. Him thrusting inside you now. Your eyes widened....adjusting as best you could to the size he had now. "Ooooh...."

"Are you all right?" he checked with you quick. "Y-Yeah...just need to get used to it...don't worry," you nodded up at him gently. He smiled and let you adjust to it then. You gave a small nod after a bit. "Okay, whenever you're ready," You said then.

He began to thrust then. You moaning and groaning at each one, clinging onto him dearly. He growled a bit, picking up the pace slightly. Making you gasp out and instinctively thrust up yourself to meet him.

"A-Ah...Sorbet Shark, you're aaaaah~!!"

You squealed out, holding onto him intimately as you did so. The pain was gone, the pleasure you felt receding it. To thrust in easier, Sorbet went from holding you to gripping the sand near your shoulders while letting you cling on, your thrusts meeting at a rapid pace now. 

"Mmm, mmmm~!!"

"Urgh...ugh...aaah~!!"

Both of you thrusting up and erratically now, Sorbet eventually smacking a certain angle that made you gasp out. "Aaaaah~!!" "....Right there, huh?" he muttered, realizing that was your G spot. He thrusted in that spot in particular now, making you cry out in pleasure. At this rate, you weren't going to last honestly....

"Sorbet, Sorbet, I'm going to-!!!" 

You gasped out, feeling yourself climax then. Him doing the same, giving a large grunt and screech as he did so, his seed filling you up and leaking from the outside, mixing with the waves. You grunted, still thrusting a bit before collasping. You both panting and tired, he carefully slipped out of you, you gingerly getting up to grab your sealskin and his clothes. After cleaning yourself off of course.

"That was...nice," you said. "It's been awhile since we did that," "It has," Sorbet agreed, looking up at you then. "Do...do you want to come with me this time? To the crew? Pirate Cookie really won't have a problem with it,"

"Are you sure?" you asked, wanting to make sure. "Yes I'm sure." You smiled then. Well...at least you get to be with your beloved~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry again guys, been stocked with work lately. Next one will be quicker, swear it)


	16. Concert Time~ (DJ X Female! Manager Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (All right, so this was requested by De_fandom_healer on Wattpad. I hope you enjoy it my friend~!)

"All right Rockstar, we're nearly there now," you said, pulling up into the drive way then. "Soon after DJ performs...you go on then. You recall what songs you're going to do?"

"Yes boss lady, I know which ones. No worries~" Rockstar said, giving you a peace sign. You sighed but smiled. "All right then. Just try not to go in over your head now okay?" 

"Hey, when have I ever done that?" Rockstar asked, you smirking and giving a small push forward. "All right now, get ready for the room at least," you said. 

The room being where you'd wait to perform. Rockstar was to do a group song with Mint Choco and Carol today. 

Firstly though, DJ was up doing her own concert. You wouldn't lie really...you didn't think too much of the colorful woman at first. Just another young artist doing her best. And who also had a bit of a rivalry with your own singer, Rockstar. 

After awhile of talking to her behind the scenes though...the two of you had more in common than you thought. Same likes of graffiti art, spicy food, amongst others. All led to you two dating behind the scenes then. 

Of course, it couldn't be known publicly. Wouldn't want a 'scandal' for Rockstar. Despite the fact he knew and didn't really mind, that still wasn't really good for business for some weird reason, though it did nothing to interfere with it. 

You soon went into the green room where you and Rockstar would be waiting. After helping to set his stuff down and also get him set up, you took a look out the small window leading to backstage. 

You couldn't see DJ sadly, but you could hear her playing out the beats. Made you smile a bit. Hearing her music. "Seems like she's on the second to last song now,"

"She is probably," Rockstar said, adjusting his guitar. You looked over at him before walking. Going to adjust him. "There we go. You ready to rock out there?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he laughed a bit. You smiled and sat down then. DJ's last song was on, and you smiled at the lyrics. It was kind of romantic for a dj song, but...she did tell you that you were the inspiration behind it. Made you blush a bit while listening to it. 

The last few bits of it were especially soft and loving, and it made you smile. "Pftt, romantic," Rockstar chuckled at your reaction, making you throw a leaf at him that drifted in the wind. "Shut it!"

"All right you two, take it easy." Ah...seemed like Mint Choco and Carol arrived then. You waved at them as they came in. "Dj's almost done I take it?" "Yep...just about," you noted, looking over.

You heard the thunderous applause then, and Dj giving a small laugh and a 'Goodnight everyone~!' 

"Annnnd we're up now," Mint Choco got himself ready while looking over at Carol, who was cleaning her harp real quick. You looked over as Dj entered the room, a smile gracing your face. And something she returned to you. 

She greeted you with a hug and kiss then. "Hey sweetie~ You miss me?" "You know it," you grinned and kissed back, Rockstar groaning in the background.

"Get a room you two," 

"Well we are in one so to speak~" you grinned, DJ sticking her tongue at him. Rockstar gasping in mock shock. "You see what you did DJ? You corrupted my manager~!!"

"And proud of it~" DJ smirked back at him as Mint sighed. "All right you two, easy. Not even two minutes in the same room and you're all ready at one another's throats," 

"At least it's better than how it was," you said, Carol nodding in agreement. "She has a point. DJ is no longer throwing things at Rockstar for one," 

"Yeah yeah," Rockstar sighed before adjusting himself one more time before looking at Carol and Mint Choco. "All right you two, you ready?" "Yes," "I am~"

"All right. (Y/N), DJ, we'll be back soon," Rockstar said, leaving then. You smiled, waving good luck to the three before turning to DJ, snuggling to her. 

"I missed you dear...how has it been?"

"Ah, you know. Concerts, traveling...an occasional visit to home and collaboration like today. I especially like the last two though," DJ said, cuddling you back.

"I think I know why," you said, leaning in and sultrily kissing her lips. She smiled, gently returning it and embracing you. After a few moments, you two parted, you breathing gently. 

"I missed this...I really did," you said, DJ smiling softly at you. "So did I...there was a reason I saved that song for last too...I knew you'd be coming in at that point. I wanted you to hear it," 

You grinned and hugged her back, gently nuzzling into her neck. She looked up a second, before taking her visor off so you could see her eyes. Her wonderful rainbow eyes that few except those trusted to her could see. 

"...You should show your eyes more often love," you said, gently stroking her hair now. She smiled at you. "I would, but...it's all right." she said, cuddling you. "Besides, I wouldn't want to call attention to myself like that. Or more attention at least,"

You nodded. "Fair enough love. Do you...wanna walk outside a bit? They're gonna be 4 hours at least, and that gives us time to ourselves."

DJ nodded, smiling. "Yeah...it's been awhile since we had some quality alone time," she agreed, taking your hand then. The two of you walking outside and looking up and around. There was a path to a meadow, so the two of you decided to walk to it.

You looked over at DJ, smiling as the two of you sat down by a hillside. You began to talk about things, big and small. Sometimes laughing and giggling then. Just catching up and enjoying one another's company in general then. 

After a bit, you began to cuddle to DJ while stroking her hip softly. A small, subtle hint of what you were in the mood for. She gave you an amused look. "Glad to see we were both thinking the same thing,"

"Well it has been awhile since, well..." you trailed off blushing before yelping and falling over. DJ having playfully tackled you over then, attacking your neck with small ticklish kisses. 

You giggled a bit, letting her go ahead with it before your hands slide down then, stroking her back and hips before your hands slid gently to her bum, groping it. She gasped, and you took the moment to kiss her once more. Both of your tongues doing a small battle then before pulling away. 

"My...someone's eager," you smirked, despite being at the bottom at the moment you easily slid off her shirt and vest then, her taking off your shirt as well then. You eyed her pink and purple bra and cupped her breast then. "Mm...come on, that's no fair," she whined. 

"Who said i was ever fair dear~?" you questioned before groping both of her breasts then. Pressing them together in a circular motion then. You couldn't help but smile at DJ's noises though...they were adorable, like a kitten mewling~

You gasped then, feeling DJ push you down then onto you back. You gasped a bit, and looked up. DJ have taken off her bra in that time and was leaning her now exposed breasts over you. 

"You like toying and playing with them so much, well~" she chuckled before you felt her put them on top of your face then. You blushed, feeling the blessed pillows smother you gently as she laid down on top of you full, beginning to grind against your body. 

You moaned out, grinding back despite the fact you were still being smothered. It was kind of a kink for you to be dominated in this sense, and DJ took full advantage of that. After a few more minutes of grinding though, you felt DJ lean up, slipping off both your skirt and your panties then.

"Mm?" "Let's see..." DJ said, rubbing near you vaginal area now, while aiming one of her breasts to your lips. You got the hidden message and began sucking, making her mewl out. While you sucked, licked, and nursed at her breast, she rubbed at you area before plunging two fingers in.

You mewled, sucking a bit harder then and she moaned out. "Ah...yeah baby, yeah~!"

You squealed, feeling the fingers scissor around expertly before you reached out, gripped DJ tighter to you then for a more intimate experience. This was making your senses unbearably crazy...and you loved it.

"Other one now," DJ switched her boobs, and you sucked on the other one just as ravonously. All the while she continued on with her fingering. "Look at that baby, you're doing so good~!"

You squeaked but nodded a bit, being careful as you continued to suckle. In the meantime, you could feel yourself beginning to reach a climax then, and paused, before letting go of DJ and giving a small cry out, feeling yourself climax on her hand then.

She pulled it out then and got off you, licking the juices up and smirking at you. "Naughty manager, getting worked up on you rockstar rival's hand like that~!" She slowly took her pants off then. Followed by her panties. Revealing her own sticky, wet vaginal area. "Now just look at this~" she mused, before standing over your head.

"Can you help me out here~?" you nodded, getting the signal and she knelt down, hovering over your head. You reached up, beginning to lick at her entry before plunging your tongue inside. She moaned, leaning back and letting you work. You smirked, rubbing her thigh and continuing. 

She tasted wonderful, a sweet candy with a pinch of salt. Just what you'd expect from this lovely woman really~You went a bit deeper, and she really began moaning, touching her own breasts to help relieve some of her tension. You smirked a bit to yourself. How lewd~

You turned your attention back to eating out your girlfriend, licking getting more expertise and hungry, you wanted her to feel just as good as you did, and were cleaning it out carefully. "Ooh...oooh...where did you learn to be this gooood~?" DJ moaned out.

You responded by pointing up word at her. She laughed a bit. "Okay, makes sense..." she said, before leaning back.

She was getting ready now, you could tell. Her tongue was hanging out and she had that pleased look in her eyes...

"Aaahh...aaaah....I'm com-aaaaaaah~!!" she cried out, and you felt her come onto you. Juices on your face. You licked it up quickly, and she got up, sitting next to you now, panting. Both of you holding hands nearby and looking at one another. "Well...that was certainly something," you smiled, nuzzling her. 

"It was...we hadn't done this in awhile," DJ nuzzled you back, both of you sitting there, naked and cuddling. After a bit though, both of you got dressed. "How much time we have?" "Another two hours at least," DJ looked over at your answer.

"Wanna head over to the cafe?" 

"Sounds good to me~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Ugh...so I feel bad for doing a long wait again EVEN when I said I wouldn't...it took me awhile to decide DJ's character sadly, but I hope I got it down and you guys enjoyed. The rest will come out more readily, I really swear it this time pleasedon'tkillme!)


	17. Entertaining a flame~ (Fire Spirit X Male! Dragon Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: So this is a request by requested by Wiwi on Archives. I hope you enjoy it my dude~)

You were in the library at Ananas' palace, looking at some of the books he had on geomancy. As his current apprentice, you knew it was best to study and be at your best. It was important after all that the next generation of dragons were educated and able to perform their elements well. 

As you were doing so, you heard a noise. You looked up, seeing Pine Lemur there and smiled. "Hey there little guy...what are you up to?" Pine Lemur tilted his head before looking in a direction. You nodded and looked over. "Ah...does Ananas need me for something?"

He nodded and began to hop off to the throne room. You followed suit and looked up. Seeing Ananas there waiting for you. Pine Lemur hopping on his shoulder and going to sleep. 

"So..you needed me Lord Ananas?" you asked. 

"Yes...as you know, Pitaya is going to visit today. Mostly for us to talk about dragon rules and where we can go for now. He's also bringing his ward Fire Spirit, so I need you to entertain him while I talk to Pitaya,"

You gave a small sigh. "I'll try, but Fire Spirit can be a handful sire," 

"I know, but you're normally good with patience. Hopefully Pitaya and I can make it quick. But I'm not sure considering were discussing how safely dragons can move about cookies," Ananas said. Understanding your plight here but unable to do much sadly. 

You sighed, but nodded. "Okay, it can't be that hard. Everyone likes books right? I'll take him to the library,"

Ananas blinked a moment but sighed. "Who knows, he might." he said before looking over. "Head back to the library for the moment (Y/N). I'll send Fire Spirit over when he comes." 

You gave a wordless bow and left then. Going back to studying and humming to yourself. It was around...maybe two hours later, before you heard whines of protest then. Well...so much for peace and quiet. At least you had two hours of it. You looked over at the door.

"Pitaya come on, I don't wanna be at the library! Why can't I just stay with you and Ananas?!" 

"Fire Ssspirt, don't argue with me pleassse! The meeting is going to take hoursss long, so you'd get bored easily. Besides, his apprentice (Y/N) is sssuposed to entertain you, so be nice to him."

You sighed. Well, time to let the trouble maker in you supposed. You opened the door, looking at the two before giving a small bow then to Pitaya. "Hello Lord Pitaya. Hello Fire Spirit," 

"Hello (Y/N). Good to ssseee you again," Pitaya said before looking at Fire Spirit. "Behave now," was all he said before going.

Soon as Pitaya left, Fire Spirit turned to you. Mischievous grin and all on his face. "So...you're supposed to entertain me huh?" 

"Um yes...I thought books would be a good way to start," you said, beginning to head for a shelf. 

"Books really?" Fire Spirit huffed but sighed. "Really (Y/N), you need to get out more." "Um...I do?" you asked confused but going along with it. 

You began to scout for books that Fire Spirit might find interesting then. However, he wasn't too much help there. Seemed more interested in poking at and prodding you just to get a reaction.

You sighed, figuring he might not want to do well with books. "So Fire Spirit...since clearly you're not interested in books, is there anything in particular I can amuse you with possibly?"

"Geez (Y/N), no need to be so formal," Fire Spirit rolled his eyes and then chuckled. "I swear, with all that uptight and formality, people might mistake you for a virgin~"

"Um...I am?" you said, not seeing what the big deal was exactly. You looked over after a bit when you realized Fire Spirit made no witty remark or quip after. "What? What's the matter now?"

"Wait...seriously?" Fire Spirit blinked, completely shocked by what the looks of it. "I mean...I was led to believe most dragons are pretty amorous." 

"Hate to disappoint, not all are," you said, going back to cleaning out the books then. You were looking at them for several minutes before feeling Fire Spirit look over your shoulder. 

"Um...yes?" you asked, a little uncertain about what he was doing. Also cursing the fact that you were a bit small for the dragon size...you were a bit smaller than Fire Spirit, who was a bit taller but smaller than both Pitaya and Ananas.

"Just looking," he answered, but you could sense it was something else entirely. "Okay..." you answered, going back to placing the books. 

You froze then, feeling something slightly touch your hip then. Not in a threatening way, but it felt...weird? Not like a bad weird though, more like you weren't used to it, mixed with nice. You looked down, seeing it was Fire Spirit's hand there.

"...What are you doing?" you asked then, seeing the hand then move down to where your stomach was. You felt yourself blush a bit. "H-Hey...what are you planning?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Fire Spirit asked then. Turning you around then. "Hasn't Ananas told or talked about anything? And haven't ever wanted to know what it felt like?"

You blushed a bit, looking down. "I mean..Ananas just gave me a book on it to read...but...I mean yes at times, but..." You never thought it was apporiate to do really. To engage in such thoughts or ideas until you had a mate, but...

"Is it really okay? To do without having a mate I mean?"

Fire Spirit gave you a look mixed between pity and some amusement before sighing. "No you don't need a mate necessarily. Anyhow, you're supposed to entertain me, correct? Well...I have an idea. But I want your consent first," 

You blinked, nodding in though. "Yes, of course. What is it that you're planning?" "...I want to be your first sexual encounter." he stated rather bluntly then. A moment of silence to process what he just stated in full, but then you sighed, nodding. Not like there was anyone else around to lose it to.

You nodded again. "All right. What do you want-" you were interrupted when Fire Spirit knelt down then. You paused, confused at first. Before giving a small gasp as he unclipped your pants button and pulled them down slightly, revealing your member. 

"Huh...bigger than I was expecting," he mused, taking it in his hands and beginning to stroke it. You moaned out, gritted your teeth and gripping the table behind you. "Hm...ahh...~" you moaned out. Feeling Fire Spirit smirk and go faster then. Pumping you in his hand until you pulsed, going erect then. 

"Oooh," you moaned out, looking down at the member. Fire Spirit chuckled. "It's a bit to adjust to, I know...just give me a moment.."

So saying this, his mouth closed around the head of your dick then, and he began to suck you then. You gasped, widening your eyes and looking up. "A-Aaah..." you moaned out, looking down at Fire Spirit as he calmly began to give you a blow job. Sucking you, he began to move his mouth up then, taking more of you then. 

"!!" you gasped, then whimpered, holding out and looking down at him. "Oooh...you're going to make me come soon..." you whined, him stroking your thighs before pulling your pants all the way down then. 

Carefully pushing you to the ground then so you'd be on your back, Fire Spirit continued his blow job then, bobbing up and down while watching your face twitch and gasp out in pleasure. "Mm...aaah....aha...." 

He smirked a bit, stroking your balls then and continuing on. You shivered and gasped loudly before feeling a pulse. "O-Oh...oh I think I'm going to-!!" 

You felt yourself screech a bit in surprise, your cum spilling out and into Fire Spirit's mouth. He took it in expertly, swallowing it up before looking at you with hungry eyes. You panted a bit, still laying down before looking over as Fire Spirit undid his own outfit then. 

"Um...what will you be doing now?" You asked, looking up. He smirked back at you, and you looked at his member then before blushing. "Oh...it's big," 

"Yep...you gonna stay laying down or getting on all fours? I don't mind either way." At what Fire Spirit implied, you looked back down. "Um...I wanna stay laying down. That way I can see what you're doing," 

He nodded, climbing on top of you then and lining his member with your anal. However he paused then. "Wait hold on..." he said, taking a bottle of lube out from his pants then.

You blinked, looking as he poured it on your anal hole and his member then. "Um...what do you need this for?" 

"Trust me when I say it's gonna hurt a lot at first. This relieves it," Fire Spirit explained, carefully aiming his member back up then. "All right, let me know when ready (Y/N),"

You gave a nod, mentally prepping up then. "All right, whenever you're ready Fire Spirit."

He nodded and thrusted his head in first, making you gasp out as you felt the searing, almost burning pain of it at first. "O-Oooh..." 

Gradually though, you got used to the head's size as Fire Spirit began to push all the way in then. You panting a bit as you felt the rod enter fully.

"Oh wow, look at you taking this in like a champ~ You're doing a lot better than I first thought you would (Y/N)," 

You heard Fire Spirit chuckle before beginning to thrust back and forth inside. You gasped, your back bending up and bit and moaning out. Fire Spirit covered your mouth though. "Try and moan quietly...we wouldn't want to get the other dragons' attention now. I know your master wouldn't like seeing us in...this position,"

You blushed at the thought of being caught but were able to ask "Then...ah...how can I...be quieter? You're too...good,"

Fire Spirit held his hand near your mouth as you two continued. "Bite into it if you feel you're going to be loud. Don't worry, it'll heal quickly,"

You nodded, feeling Fire Spirit pick up the pace then. Soon the pain was gone, and only the pleasure was there now.

"Ah...ah... don't stop..." you were able to moan out, before having an idea. Seeing Fire Spirit close to your face now as he thrusted in and out, you leaned up, cautiously at first but then were able to connect your lips with his, kissing him. 

Fire Spirit's own eyes widened a bit, clearly not expecting that. He returned it though just as easily, calmly thrusting in and out of you still.

Both of your tongues waggling around another before you felt Fire Spirit ramming into you particularly hard now. "!!!~!" you used your tail to cling him closer, letting him have deeper access to hit you there. "Mmm...mmm~!!"

"Heh...I can tell you're nearing your own climax now...good news for you, so am I-~!!" 

He interrupted by giving a low growl and biting your neck. You letting out a silent scream from it, feeling yourself arch up and climax then, your white streams getting onto his stomach and your lower half. 

A moment later and he also climaxed, spilling into you and your lower side. Both of you collasped then, going to the side and catching your breaths, panting. 

Fire Spirit being the first to speak up then as he carefully pulled out of you then. "Well..I hope I was able to make your first time enjoyable," 

"It was, believe me," you said, sitting up. You blushed, noticing your member was still a little red. "Um...will that go away on it's own or?"

"I mean, either way. It goes away on it's own or if you need help with draining yourself more..." "Well...I wouldn't mind it really," you blushed a bit, looking down still. 

Fire Spirit chuckled, getting ready to go back to it. "Well, seems like we're going to be entertaining ourselves for a long while then dear (Y/N)~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: And that ends that request, two more to go now~ I hope you guys enjoyed it~)


	18. A thief's prize (Roguefort X Maid! Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was requested by QueenPaula 19 on Wattpad. I hope that you enjoy this hun~)

You hummed calmly to yourself, sweeping around your employer's manor. Your employer was out at the moment, and it was your job as his maid to sweep and take care of the manor. As you were doing so, you calmly hummed to yourself, looking about the rooms.

You didn't really have any thoughts that anything unusual would happen tonight. A blaring sound suddenly got your attention, and you reconginized it. "The alarm?" you were puzzled, before realizing where it was coming from.

"The jewel area!" Your employer had a large room with jewels he collected over the course of his years. Whenever he won them or bought them. You hurried over as fast you could, seeing two guards all ready there and hitting in the code for the door to open.

"What's happened?" 

"We don't know," the first guard answered. "We thought this was closed. Someone opened it, tripped the alarm, and then locked it."

"I got it open!" the second guard said, opening it fast. The three of you stepped inside, looking about. "Ugh...see anything?" "Not yet."

"I have a lamp, one moment please." you said, turning it on. The three of you looked around. "Huh...I don't see much of anything out of place," the first guard said. "Maybe it was a false alarm?"

You frowned, your lamp going near a particular set of jewels that your employer took pride in; the three cat jewels. Much to your shock, they weren't there. "Guys..." 

".....Oh no. We're so fired...." the second guard muttered, all three of you hearing a light laugh then. 

"If your employer fires you just because you failed to stop the best...well, he's not such a good employer than is he~?"

All three of you looked up at the window then. Seeing a classy looking man dressed in an outfit, top hat, and bird cane. He gave you three a wink, tossed down a letter, and fled then. 

"....What and who was that?" you asked, confused. 

"You never heard of him ma'm? That was Phantom Bleu!" the first guard said. You saw the letter floating close to you then and caught it, seeing it was addressed to your employer. 

"...We'll give this to Mr. Jacobs when he gets home," you decided finally. "But who is Phantom Bleu exactly now?" 

"Ah...a famous jewel thief, surprised you never heard of him in the news," Guard one pointed out. 

"Give (Y/N) a break, she's been busy lately," Guard two spoke up, you giving a small sigh. "Well...I'll report the theft and show the letter when he comes home. Hopefully, we can get some sort of lead when he tells the police."

~~~~~~

As you expected, your employer wasn't exactly happy when you reported the theft, however, he did not blame you, or even the guards since it was Roguefort. As it turns out, the cookie was a rather well known jewel thief, and your employer had honestly been surprised it took him this long to get robbed. 

As of such, you and the guards were given a couple of days off, and you also reported to the police on what you witnessed, as well as all the details you got. 

You sighed, walking back to your house then and closing the door. "Well, today has been...quite something," You said, taking a look up then. You noticed and felt something...off though.

Firstly, your kitchen window had been opened, making you frown and going to close it. You also took a small look around the kitchen. Some papers were moved about, and you looked up, sniffing. 

A small whiff of...blue cheese. The scent you smelled from-

''The other night..."

You made a small gasp then. Wait..what was Roguefort doing inside of your house of all things then? You had nothing of value really that he'd like, right?

You went upstairs then, looking in your room. You suspected he would be in there, but to your surprise, you saw no one. Confused, you blinked and took a step back then...only to bump into something. Or someone rather.

"Oh my," Roguefort's voice came from behind you then. 

"I was not aware this would be the home of Dr. Jacobs maid. A bit of a concidence though, considering you just came from the police in reporting what had happened."

You turned behind you then. "Interesting how you say that but also imply that you followed me for a time." you said, taking him in now that he was close to you. He was of thin but strong form, and cloaked in his usual garment.

"True, quite true." he mused, looking about your place and then looking at you. "I must say, I am surprised your place looks as nice as it does. Didn't think it would look all this nice from being in an apartment."

"But...what are you doing here exactly anyhow?" you asked Roguefort then. Confusion showing up on your face. "I don't believe I have anything you might need here really...'' No jewels, gems, or heirlooms even really. Nothing special. 

"Well, not at a first glance, no." Roguefort said. "However, it's not any object that I find interesting here, my dear."

You frowned, not exactly getting it at first. What did he mean? What did he want exactly then? His hand then reached up, gently caressing your face.

"You see my dear, it's been...quite some time since I've had a companion with me. And I was wondering perhaps with permission...I'd like to spend the night with you?" 

You blushed, drawing back at this. Spend a night...with the being who robbed your boss? I mean...it's not as though anyone would find out, right? Not only that, but who else would be able to say they slept with Roguefort?

"All right, I don't see why not,'' you answered. "Where exactly would you like to do it?" 

"In the bedroom, if you don't mind," Roguefort said. You nodded, letting him pick you up then, walking then to where your bedroom was. A nice, tidy little white room with a bed, dresser, and closet.

Roguefort gently laid you on the bed before climbing over you then, gently kissing your cheek before rubbing your sides up and down gently then. 

This made you mewl, gently letting soft moans slip out as your maid dress and apron was carefully removed and placed to the side then.

After kissing your neck, Roguefort began to gently move down toward your naval and pelvic area, gently sliding off your underwear. He smiled a bit at the lacy material before gently looking at your folds. 

"Mm...definately wet, but I can make them wetter," he smiled, taking his gloves off then. You looked over, puzzled at what he was about to do when you felt a jolt down there. "Ah-ah~!" you moaned out, your back arching then. Roguefort having inserted his two fingers in there and was now making a scissor motion with the hands. 

You groaned out, this felt good. Holding onto the bed sheet, you whimpered and moaned out as he continued on with it. After awhile, you could feel yourself pulse near your pelvic area, but just as you were about to come, he pulled away.

You blinked, shocked. "Why'd you do that? I was going to-!"

Roguefort placed a finger to your mouth, shushing you. "Apologies, dear. But it appears there's a problem down below for myself as well," you blinked, not getting it at first before looking near his pants.

Seeing a tent sticking out, you understood and made your way over. "Ah, I see." you said, carefully unbuckling Roguefort's pants then and pulling them down. His member showing, you took it and began to stroke it carefully, watching his reactions.

He grunted, sitting down on the bed next to you as you continued rubbing him. He took off his cloak and hat then, placing it to the side so only his shirt remained. You rubbed it up and down, also looking at Roguefort's face to see how he was. 

His eyes lidded back and he was indeed moaning...indeed, you were doing a job well done. You decided to take it a step further then.

You gently pushed him back on the bed and got in front of his member. You placed your breasts around it then, pushing them up and down in a sensual manner. You heard him grunt and moan out, feeling your mounds around his member.

You gave a small giggle...if you didn't know better, you could say you caught the thief in a trap~ A unique one, but still a trap~ You continued this for awhile, watching his expression changing at times from panting to moaning, and vice versa.

"My, such a sensitive thief we have here~" 

You smirked a bit, hearing him panting. You could feel a bit of pulsing and knew he was about to come. Much like he did to you though, you let go then, smirking. He looked up, a small frown on his face before noting "Touche,"

You smiled before then gently crawling on top of him, straddling his hips. He blushed but got the silent signal of what you two were about to do. "All right then," he said, carefully aligning you hips toward his member.

You nodded and thrusted downwards, feeling him penetrate you then. You grunted, getting used to the feeling before starting to thrust yourself up and down on his member, feeling the pleasured sense of it. "Mmm~"

After a few more thrusts, you could feel Roguefort begin to thrust up as well, making you smirk and start going down harder a bit, trying to make him go faster. He took the message and began to thrust faster, your moans and mewls mixing in with his grunts and moans as well. 

"You...you definately know how to work someone my dear," he panted, looking up at you. You smirked a bit, leaning over and giving a small kiss in thanks before feeling yourself clench. "Ooh...ooh, I'm going to!!" 

You gasped feeling yourself climax onto Roguefort's member. After, you felt him pulse, the gasped as you felt him climax and spill his seed into you in streams. 

You laid carefully across his body then, both of you tired from the first round there. Roguefort looked at you, a small smile on his face before gently rolling you over then to your side, getting behind you then and beginning to thrust in and out from the spooning position, holding your leg up then.

"Ah, ah, ah~!" "Seems like I hit a sensitive spot there," you heard him smirk, the angle he was at letting him get in deeper than the first time. "Aaah....ahh..." at this point, you were a babbling mess, holding on to both the bedsheet and his arm in order to hold on better.

"My, what wonderful noises you are making...quite the contrast from the dominant lioness just a moment ago..still, both sides of you are loved, dear (Y/N)~"

You gave a small smile and squeaked, feeling his member ram into a particular spot that made you cry out. "Don't stop, don't stop please..." 

He responded by going not just faster, but ramming more, trying to get you to feel the pleasured outcome. "Ah....ah~!"

At this point you knew you were going to last long, and mewled out as you came again. A few thrusts in you later and Roguefort came as well, spilling into you.

Both of you laid down next to another, panting and looking at the other then after he slipped out. 

"Well...that was amazing," you said, gently curling into him.

"Yes, it was. Thank you," Roguefort said, gently embracing you before looking at the light. Leaning over, he turned it off, allowing you and him to drift off peacefully now. The cat jewels he got were nice, but you...you were quite the catch~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Happy new years everyone, one more request to do, and then well...back on a few of my own I have in mind then~)


	19. Upon the Icepiercer (Captain Ice X Female!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Whew...last request now for irene_writez on Archives, and then I am done with requests for a good while. With that being said, please enjoy now)

You and a few of the crew for the Icepiercer were loading some of the supplies on the deck. You weren't a part of the crew, however. You were still considered very much an ally to the ones boarding it. 

You looked up then, seeing Peppermint Cookie and Sorbet Shark Cookie wandering around deck, seems like they were playing tag of all things. You waved at them as you placed the supply boxes down, before wiping sweat from your forehead.

"Whew.." you muttered before taking more of the supplies then. Before feeling Sorbet Shark hug your leg then. "Ooooo~!" 

"Sorry Sorbet, I can't play right now," you said, gently pushing him off. "Aw, please~? Peppermint and I wanna explore with you," Sorbet whined, pulling on you. "And we wanna also see where the new aquarium that Captain Ice put in," Peppermint added quietly. 

You sighed, but smiled. "Well..all right. I don't see any harm in showing you where that is," you said, going over downstairs, Sorbet and Peppermint following close behind you. You lead them around, trying to find where exactly the aquarium was again.

"Oh, here it is," you said, seeing it near the ice room. Luckily the fish inside the tank could withstand cold temperatures, so you and Ice felt it was okay. 

Speaking of Ice, you had to wonder where your girlfriend was now at this time of day. You left Sorbet and Peppermint (knowing they'd be all right without you) and went to look for her. Maybe she was in her office?

You looked in. Nope, for once she wasn't in the office. Surprise surprise. You sighed, looking around the office a moment, and then at some pictures. You and Captain Ice when younger, alongside...Pirate Cookie. 

You frowned a bit. Both you and Ice missed your old friend, but sadly he left the navy...no turning back from there. Well, at least he visited when bringing Sorbet to play with Peppermint... he was just visiting someone else at the moment. 

You began to head out, heading for the bunker room then. Sometimes Ice would fall asleep there if she was too tired or too stressed to head to the regular bedrooms. 

You went inside then, looking about. "Ice, you in here?" you called then, looking around.

You heard a muffled sigh and looked at the top bed nearest to you. Ice was up there, laying on it and seeming to sulk about something. You looked at the ladder on the bed and climbed up it, laying next to her then.

She had her coat and hat off, wearing a tank top and pants. "All right what's wrong hun? Normally you're not like this unless the navy called about something..."

"....It's not a big deal," she muttered, turning on her side from you. You frowned, cuddling up against her. "Are you sure? Come on Icy, you can tell me," you said, using your pet nickname on her. 

"Urgh... okay, it is the navy office again," she muttered, rolling over. "They've been complaining more and more lately about the trips we take. How it's a waste to try and catch someone who can't be caught," 

You huffed, laying your head on her side. "I feel for you there love. Unfortunately they don't get it's pretty hard to get Pirate." Even when dropping and taking Sorbet Shark back and from the ship, Pirate's pretty fast about it, so it was indeed hard to catch him. Wasn't Ice's fault there though.

"If they knew how hard it was they'd shut there traps," you said, gently brushing some of hair from your beloved's eyes. She sighed, just pulling you close to her then, you knowing she wanted comfort.

"....How are the kids doing?" she asked then, wanting to change the topic. You nodded, looking up. "They're doing all right. Peppermint wanted to see the aquarium, so I took him and Sorbet over to look at it."

"At least Sorbet knows now to not eat the fish inside," Ice muttered. You giggled a bit. "Oh come now, he didn't know that one time," 

Indeed...Sorbet had eaten a few of the fish and was quite confused when you explained to him that he couldn't do that. Well, luckily he knows better not to do that now at least. 

You looked over, seeing Ice huff and turn over. You sighed before looking at her. "Now what's wrong dear?"

"Mm? Nothing, just...restless I guess," she muttered. 

"Restless huh?" you looked over, thinking a moment. What way to help her take that restlessness out exactly? Well...there was a few tricks to help with that then.

Quietly, your hand leaned over, slipping underneath her shirt and beginning to rub her up and down. She hummed a bit, before gasping and feeling you begin to gently grab at her breasts.

"H-Hey, easy there!" she yelped a bit. You merely chuckled a bit. It was funny to you how strict and stern she was, but could be easily flustered by anything sexual really. 

"Come on Ice...we both know this relaxes you," you said soothingly before rolling on top of her then. Gently you began to press your breasts against her own and grind against her pelvic area, making her moan out as you dry humped her. 

"Mmm...aaah...~!" you smirked at the cute little noises being moaned out as you did this. "You always were so sensitive to these kind of acts~"

"That's not fair-augh! You were always so good at this~!" Ice moaned underneath you. You smirked and leaned up, removing your own shirt then.

"Okay Captain, time to remove yours~" you smiled, gently slipping her shirt and bra off then. She stammered a bit but smiled. 

"You're always so eager you know,"

You huffed but chuckled. "Okay guilty as charged there. Now then~" you took a look at her breasts again and calmly began to suck on one of them before rubbing the other.

"A-Ah~!"

You smirked seeing Ice throw her head back a bit and moan. Smiling, you continued your ministrations on that side before switching it up. Gently pulling a bit on the nipple you weren't sucking on.

"Mm~!! I swear (Y/N), quit this teasing now!" Ice growled out, you stuck your tongue out briefly and continued on. "Or what~? Is Miss Iceberg gonna discipline me?"

"I will...in a couple of seconds..." Ice growled, grabbing you then and carefully knocking you over, pinning you to the ground. You gave a gasp at this, and then squeaked, feeling Ice's thigh's near your face then as she crawled atop you, her pants and underwear now off (she must have kicked them off when pouncing on you) and you could see her pussy was rather wet. 

"Lick it," she demanded hotly. You gulped but nodded, taking your tongue and beginning to lick at her opening.

She shuddered and moaned, grunting and keeping you down still. After licking a bit more to tease her, you plunged you tongue into her folds then. She gasped out, gently leaning over and placing her hands above your head as you continued on.

Despite her name, her inside was warm, not cold as ice. You smirked a bit to yourself and kept up with it. You could hear her moan and grunt, huffing a bit now as you went faster.

Ah, her huffing. Normally meant she would be getting close at this time. You prepped up a bit before feeling her pulse and crying out a bit.

"Ar-Argh~!" she moaned out, climaxing on you and your face then. You huff but smirk, licking the mess up from your face and sitting up, looking at her. 

"All right my dear Ice...I believe it's time we go to the main event then," you said, gently taking off your own pants then. Ice being the one to take off your underwear then. "Indeed," she said, a smirk of her own on her face as she took out a strap dildo then.

You smirked yourself, legs opening wide. "All right Captain, ready for setting sail~?" 

She chuckled before getting in between your legs, strapping the dildo on. "Indeed (Y/N), I'm ready." As she said this, she thrusted in, making you gasp out then. 

"Haaah~"

She smirked and began to thrust in and out. Slow and hard, making you moan out at each thrust there.

Gradually, her pace began to speed up, and you panted, gripping the sheets as she went faster and faster. "Mm...aaah~" 

"You always were the more sensitive," Ice chuckled while still pounding into you. ''Not that I mind it....just means I get those cute noises for myself,''

She began to grope your breasts then...a similar tease to what you did to her earlier. Gosh, you should have known that would come back at you when it came to her....

You at last felt yourself gasp and squeal, arching your back. You were getting close now, and your moans were showing it. "Oh...Oh....~!!"

You climaxed onto the dildo, and Ice followed suit by climaxing on the strap of the dildo and your leg. Both of you panting for awhile before Ice unstrapped the dildo and placed it to the side. 

You looked over, curious as to what she planned to do now. She grabbed your leg and held it up against her shoulder, straddling your pelvic area and lining her private area with yours. 

You whined a bit, still sensitive from the pounding you got. "A-Ah...Ice...~"

"Come now dear....you got this last round," Ice smiled at you before beginning to rub your pelvic areas with hers, grinding against it naked. 

You gasped and arched back again, Ice continuing to grind against you. You moaned, beginning to move your own hips then to meet her movements.

This made her smile and the both of you continued to grind then. Gradually, the both of you went faster then, you grunting and moaning with the mixes of it.

You looked up at Ice, her own face twisted in a cute pant and grinding, also moaning and mewling quite a bit herself as she did this.

Your hand reached for hers and she took it, you pulling her toward and on top of you then and meeting her in a kiss. She kissed back just as feverishly while the both of you continued grinding now, your hands all over the other.

You felt another knot in your stomach come up and gasped out, looking up with a hazed look in your eyes. "A-Ah....~"

Captain Ice, also reaching her point now, began to grind faster, giving a low growl. "If you come before me I swear to the Sea-"

Both you and her mewled out at the same time then, feeling your orgasms come out and stick onto the others area and leg then. 

The both of you pulling away from another then and collapsing on the bed, exhausted. "Wow...you were more energetic then usual today love," you panted, looking over with a small smile. "Would it be you getting your restlessness out?"

"That's part of the reason," Ice said. "Other part of the reason being that your were a tease...again. And not just in the bed but all day,"

You chuckled a bit. "Well, it was a pretty nice outfit I had on for you~" The one with the sailor style shirt. 

Ice huffed but smiled, turning to hug you close to her then. You smiled, going to cuddle in now. "Sleep love," she said gently. You nodded, happy to oblige your captain's orders~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Irene I wanted to apologize for this taking so long too hun, I'm sorry! It's gonna be awhile too before I take requests again guys...thanks again~)


	20. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I swear I will try and write more stuff soon, been on a bit of a rut lately....)

Hey guys, no new chapter yet, will do an explaination though. Been busy with new job and settling into it. However, I will let you guys do a vote on who to do next, and this is optional, but add a small story for me to go with it, Anyway, here are the canidates;

1\. Fire Spirit

2\. Wind Archer

3\. Pitaya 

4\. Moonlight

5\. Churro


	21. And the winner is...

Tallying the votes both here and Wattpad, it would seem Wind Archer comes into the winner circle with six votes. Churro was in a close second with three, but Moonlight came in third with two. So Maybe sometime in the future I'll get to those two. But yeah, Wind Archer wins~


End file.
